Trick or Sugar
by Lia Primrose
Summary: Era halloween, el día que tanto había esperado, sin embargo no todo estaba saliendo como planeaba. Una visita a la comisaria, un intercambio de sonrisas con un "bad boy" de ojos grisáceos y una propuesta cambiarían el rumbo de su noche, enseñándole los placeres que se esconden en la oscuridad. Después de todo, la curiosidad había seducido al inocente gatito.(Riren)
1. I

**¡Hola mis florecitas hermosas! ¿Cómo se encuentran el día de hoy? Yo estoy muy feliz de traerles este pequeño Two-shot que ya tenía pensado desde octubre del año pasado pero que al final nunca publiqué sin embargo no veo mejor ocasión que dedicárselo a una de mis mejores amigas como regalo de cumpleaños. Está hecho con todo mi amor para Magi Allie, porque es una personita que se merece miles de cosas hermosas y porque le tengo un aprecio inmenso. Las chicas que la conocen saben que ella es una persona estupenda que siempre está ahí cuando la necesitas, además de ser muy fuerte y llena de talento. Mi Pug Brujil espero que disfrutes de este pequeño obsequio de halloween en junio (aunque sabes, para mi todos los días son octubre) ¡Te quiero como no tienes idea!**

 **Y ustedes, corazones hermosos, espero que también tengan una lectura agradable, todo lo hago pensando especialmente en ustedes. Les recuerdo que ese Two-shot contiene lemon en el segundo capítulo, es un aviso con anticipación.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hajime Isayama (siempre olvidaba esa parte).**

 **¡Ahora pueden iniciar con la lectura!**

* * *

 **Trick or Sugar**

 **I**

" _Sentirse bien esta noche, emborracharse esta noche. Tus mejillas ya se están poniendo rojas pero no reconoces lo que hay en mi corazón."_

— _¿Qué tal queridos televidentes? Viernes treinta y uno de octubre, ¡feliz halloween! Gracias por sintonizarnos éste fin de semana. Iniciemos con el monstruoso reporte del clima actual. Para éste día se pronostica un día despejado, soleado, con muy poca probabilidad de lluvia. No es algo de qué preocuparse, así que guarden sus paraguas y alisten sus mejores disfraces para la noche. También se registran algunas corrientes desde el oeste de la ciudad y ..._ —la presentadora del clima señalaba muy sonriente el brillante sol de la pantalla. Su aspecto feliz y enérgico contrastaba notablemente con su traje de vieja bruja, dándole una verdadera imagen de villana sociópata— _Muchas gracias por su preferencia, por estar al tanto del pronóstico del tiempo. No se despeguen, sigan con nosotros en los boletines informativos. ¡Pasen un día y una noche mágica, no hagan travesuras!_ —advirtió la mujer riendo como una autentica bruja antes de qué la cámara regresara a la pareja de presentadores disfrazados de Morticia y Homero quienes agradecían con otra enorme sonrisa.

Eren cambió el canal inmediatamente, no le interesaba ver las noticias, lo único que quería era saber el clima que haría en la ciudad y así asegurarse de que su noche no se arruinaría. Pasó los canales uno por uno con pereza hasta dejarlo en uno de series los 90's y subir un poco el volumen. Se acomodó en el sofá beige de la sala y tomó la taza de fresas que se encontraba en la mesita del frente, llevando una de ellas hasta sus labios con lentitud, bastante concentrado en el show que titilaba en la pantalla. Necesitaba distraerse, no sucumbir a la tentación de mirar la hora en el reloj que colgaba en la pared ni revisar su celular como si se tratara de un tic enfermizo. Su madre había salido hace un rato en el auto para hacer las compras y recoger los disfraces de la tienda donde los habían encargado. Él había decidido ese año vestirse como Batman, el caballero de la noche, un hombre con un pasado trágico y bastante profundo, y sobre todo, muy masculino. Aún recordaba como el año anterior había sido el centro muchas risas y fotografías bochornosas en la fiesta de Connie, cuando por accidente le había llegado hasta la puerta de su casa un paquete con el traje de príncipe que había encargado por internet. Pero no cualquier traje de príncipe. Era un atuendo lleno de olanes, encaje y bordados que parecía sacado del armario de María Antonieta. Esa noche su masculinidad, de la que a veces dudaba, rozaba el suelo. Desde ese entonces aprendió dos cosas: la primera, jamás encargar su traje en una página de internet china con precios absurdamente baratos y la segunda, elegir un personaje que desbordara testosterona. Éste año sería diferente, les enseñaría a todos en la fiesta de Connie que él también podía ser muy masculino.

Cruzó las piernas con un suspiro, llevando una fresa húmeda hasta sus labios, mordiendo la punta con monotonía. Hacía bastante calor y la casa estaba parcialmente silenciosa, sólo se escuchaban las risas que provenían del televisor y los pocos autos que transitaban por la calle. Su padre llegaría en un par de horas y se alistaría junto su madre para asistir a la fiesta de beneficencia que organizaba el hospital de la ciudad para reunir fondos y él se quedaría con Mikasa, la chica a la que le pagaban para que lo acompañara por toda la ciudad a pedir dulces. Hasta ese día. Ya había cumplido quince años hace un par de semanas, se consideraba un chico grande e independiente, no necesitaba de una niñera para salir con sus amigos. Tenía planeado hablar con Mikasa cuando sus padres se fueran y decirle que no era necesario que se quedara, sabía que la chica tenía sus propias amistades y querría disfrutar de su noche así como él, era un trato justo.

Afuera se escuchó el claxon de un auto y el motor apagándose en frente de su casa, seguramente su madre que ya había llegado. Saltó de su lugar dejando la taza de fresas nuevamente sobre la mesa y caminó descalzo sobre la alfombra blanca e inmaculada, esforzándose por no salir corriendo hasta la puerta y abrirla de un tirón. Tomándose su tiempo abrió la puerta y se encontró con su madre cargando varías bolsas entre sus brazos, con el flequillo ligeramente despeinado y las mejillas encendidas.

—Afuera parece el infierno, déjame entrar cariño—pidió Carla con cansancio pasando al interior de la casa.

Eren echó un vistazo a la calle y realmente todo parecía encendido por la luz del sol que brillaba en el cielo azul sin una sola nube. Sintió una suave brisa tibia golpeándole el rostro, alborotando sus cabellos castaños, llevándose consigo algunas hojas que se desprendían de los árboles que bordeaban la calle, arrastrándolas por la calle. Al sentir el bochorno adentrándose dentro de su camisa blanca decidió que lo mejor era regresar al agradable ambiente de su casa con aire acondicionado y cerrar la puerta.

Regresó a la sala y encontró a su madre sentada en un sillón individual con las bolsas a sus pies y una expresión agotada en su rostro acalorado.

—¿Quieres una? —ofreció Eren señalando las fresas que había dejado sobre la mesa.

Carla negó débilmente cerrando los ojos.

—No, gracias cariño, por ahora solo quiero descansar un poco—le respondió gentilmente abanicándose con la mano—¿Todo en orden mientras no estuve en casa?

Eren regresó al sofá que se encontraba enfrente de su madre y se echó en él de manera despreocupada asintiendo. No había hecho mucho ese día desde que se había levantado, sólo tumbarse en el jardín debajo del árbol de melocotones de su mamá y arrancar dientes de león hasta aburrirse. Después había entrado a la casa para mantener su cabeza alejada de pensar solo en su disfraz y la fiesta de Connie. No quería lucir desesperado, pero lo estaba.

—Sí, no pasó nada interesante—agregó estirándose como un gato perezoso. Su camisa blanca se subió un poco dejando al descubierto los shorts rojos que se escondían debajo de ella.

Carla abrió los ojos con un largo suspiro y se enderezó en el sillón, inclinándose para retirar de sus adoloridos pies los delicados tacones de charol rojo dejándolos a un lado, estirando con delicia sus dedos libres del sofocante calzado. Al levantar la mirada se topó con las piernas desnudas de su hijo y como a éste no le importaba estar en una pose tan despreocupada a la vista suya, por más que intentaba corregir esa actitud desgarbada de Eren aún no lograba conseguirlo.

—Eren, ponte unos pantalones—le ordenó con poca severidad levantándose del sillón.

—Está haciendo mucho calor—se quejó el chico observando a su madre mientras arreglaba su vestido de chiffon azul. Carla siempre era pulcra, elegante. Su estilo de madre del siglo de oro llevando vestidos de línea y collares de perlas le recordaba a las guías de "Las grandes señoras" donde siempre retrataban en la portada a señoras dulces y estilizadas. Él sabía que su madre deseaba que él siguiera su ejemplo, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo.

—Lo sé, cielo, pero siempre hay que verse presentable. ¿Ya te bañaste? —preguntó la castaña recogiendo las bolsas del suelo para dejarlas sobre la mesita de la sala—Bueno, aquí están las compras, los abrigos de la tintorería, la tarta de durazno…—enumeró abriendo superficialmente las bolsas de papel café—¡Oh, los trajes! Aquí están, creí que los había olvidado en la tienda—sonrió su madre sacando los paquetes de la bolsa negra con un gran logo de calabaza y el nombre de la tienda.

—¿Puedo ver el mío? —Eren se incorporó con una sonrisa, dejando a un lado su letargo en el sillón.

—Creo que este es—Carla le entregó un paquete envuelto en papel de estraza rosa bastante claro.

Eren recibió el paquete algo desconcertado por el color, era muy femenino, incluso para él. Un sentimiento que recordaba haber experimentado el halloween del año pasado lo embargó nuevamente.

—¿Por qué es rosa? —preguntó lo más tranquilo que pudo, echándole un vistazo al papel negro donde venían los trajes de sus padres.

—Quizá se les ha terminado el papel negro y han tenido que utilizar el rosa—le restó importancia su madre—No tienes que preocuparte, yo misma escogí tu traje de Batman así que no pudieron haberse equivocado—sonrió segura tomando las bolsas de las compras nuevamente entre sus manos—Voy a dejar esto en la cocina, tú deberías subir y probarte tu disfraz.

Haciendo caso a lo que decía su madre se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y le agradeció antes de subir corriendo por las escaleras directo hasta su cuarto. Una vez arriba entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él, dejando el paquete rosa sobre la cama de sabanas blanca. Caminó hacía la ventana de su habitación que daba a la calle, abriéndola para que la brisa entrara y la ventilara un poco. Se apoyó sobre el marco inclinando un poco su cuerpo hacía adelante para sentir el cálido verano de Carson City sobre su piel, admirar el sol del oeste redondo y perfecto sonriéndose desde lo alto; parecía encontrarse sumergido en un apacible sueño veraniego donde las horas fluctuaban como mariposas y los colores del vecindario se encendían.

Se separó de la ventana después de algunos minutos, más tranquilo y liviano, y fue hasta la cama donde se encontraba el paquete rosa. Saltó sobre la cama con fuerza y una sonrisa emocionada que agraciaba sus rasgos, miró hacía uno de los afiches que colgaban en una de las paredes blancas de su cuarto; ahí estaba Bam Bam sonriendole, animándolo para que se apresurara. Con las manos ansiosas rasgó el papel con mucho cuidado, tira por tira, mordiendo su labio inferior para contener las ganas de despedazar todo y acabar con la tortuosa incertidumbre. Sus ojos verdes lograron distinguir debajo del papel la tela negra del traje y no pudo evitar reír con nerviosismo, sintiéndose tonto por haberse preocupado en todo el día. Ahí estaba su traje, tal y como su madre se lo había asegurado, así que terminó de rasgar con más prisa para poder apreciarlo mejor y probárselo. Hizo una bola de papel rosa con los restos y los dejó a un lado suyo, después procedió a sacar del empaque de plástico el traje con delicadeza, porque conociendo su suerte, siempre sucedía algo a último minuto. Lo extendió sobre la cama y tuvo dos impresiones contradictorias: el traje era negro, de buena calidad, no sabía cuánto habría gastado su madre pero lucía bastante costoso, pero algo no estaba bien. El traje era pequeño, demasiado estrecho, seguramente no le quedaría.

—¿Qué es esto? —Eren se fijó que el traje traía una bolsita negra de papel de muselina con él y pensó que tal vez serían los accesorios. Al abrirla y dejar caer su contenido sobre la cama se dio cuenta de que efectivamente se trataban de los accesorios y una pequeña nota con ellos. No se fijó mucho en los artículos, su atención la tenía la nota que traía el logo de una mujer vestida de gato—¿Catwoman? —murmuró confundido con la nota cerca de su rostro, asegurándose de estar leyendo bien.

De pronto la delicada brisa que se coló en su cuarto lo hizo despabilar y unir cabos. El papel rosa, el traje negro y ajustado, los accesorios. Bajó la mirada y se topó con un antifaz más parecido al de un gato que al de un murciélago, un látigo de plástico y unos guantes brillantes de un material que le recordó al látex.

—Oh Dios no—gimió incorporándose de la cama con el traje entre sus manos, examinándolo de arriba abajo esperando que el traje realmente fuera el de Batman solo que en una talla más pequeña que la suya y no el de Catwoman.

"Tal vez si me lo pruebo se estire" pensó tratando de negar que ese traje no era el que había pedido.

Se hizo en una esquina de su habitación donde nadie de la calle o algún vecino curioso pudieran verlo y se desvistió con torpeza, bajando primero el short rojo con prisa para después retirar la holgada camisa blanca, erizándose un poco al sentir el contacto de su piel tibia con la brisa cálida del exterior. Bajó el cierre del traje que se encontraba en la parte delantera y se mordió el labio con fuerza antes de meter un pie y después otro con algo de dificultad pues la tela era demasiado ajustada. Subirse el traje fue aún peor; fueron varios saltos, estiramientos de piernas y una difícil lucha con su trasero que parecía no querer cooperar con el disfraz. Al final pudo terminar de subirlo y meter sus brazos dentro de las mangas, también bastante ajustadas. Ya estaba sudando y apenas se lo estaba probando. Subió la cremallera que llegaba hasta su cuello y bajó la mirada al sentir que una parte del traje se encontraba floja en la parte del abdomen. Llevó sus manos hasta la extraña "faja" que colgaba a sus costados y la abrochó, sintiendo inmediatamente como su cintura se estrechaba.

—¡Es un corsé! —dijo con sorpresa llevando una mano hasta la parte trasera donde sintió unos hilos de adorno, como si la prenda se ajustara de esa parte y no del frente—No puede ser, no puede ser—murmuró caminando hasta la cama para tomar las botas del traje las cuales eran también de un material como el látex. Se sentó en el borde y se las puso rápidamente para poder observar el traje completo y asegurarse de que en realidad solo era un bizarro traje de Batman demasiado chico.

Al terminar con las botas fue hasta el espejo de cuerpo completo que colgaba en su pared y la imagen que recibió lo perturbó. Ese chico vestido de dominatrix no podía ser él. El traje era tan ridículamente ajustado, tanto que su trasero, su gran complejo, parecía estar a punto de romper la tela con cualquier movimiento. Se preguntó qué consejos le podría dar Beyoncé para caminar sin que se marcara tanto el traje, ella después de todo tendría más experiencia que él lidiando con su poderoso atributo. Su cintura también lucía más estrecha y moldeada; el corsé hacía muy bien su trabajo porque sentía todos los órganos uno encima del otro, lo único bueno de aquella prenda era que su espalda permanecía recta. Se miró desde todos los ángulos posibles y no encontró nada masculino en ese disfraz, al contrario, ahora su figura esbelta se realzaba de manera insinuante dejando todo a la imaginación. Sí sus amigos lo habían molestado durante meses por el traje de príncipe francés, no quería imaginarse cuál sería su reacción al verlo aparecer con un sugerente traje de Catwoman.

—¿Eren, puedo pasar? —preguntó su madre del otro lado de la puerta, sin embargo no esperó respuesta por parte de su hijo y entró—¿Ya te probaste tú traje? ¿Qué tal te…?

Carla calló sorprendida al ver a su hijo delante del espejo. Llevó una de sus manos hasta sus labios tratando de disimular la risa que se le escapaba sin dejar de observar a su hijo quien la miraba acusatoriamente con las mejillas encendidas.

—¿Qué le pasó a tu traje? —Carla hizo un esfuerzo monumental por tranquilizarse y poder hallar una explicación.

—¡No es mi traje! ¡Este es el traje de Catwoman, no de Batman! —explicó el castaño con vergüenza mirándose de nuevo en el espejo.

—Eso no puede ser posible, yo recuerdo haber escogido el que tú me pediste—negó su madre acercándose hasta donde se encontraba su hijo para escudriñar el traje. Efectivamente ese no era el traje disfraz que ella había encargado—Oh, seguramente se han confundido con el pedido. Hoy había mucha gente en la tienda—se lamentó.

—¿Por qué me tiene que pasar a mí? —gimió Eren escondiendo el rostro entre sus manos—¿No podemos ir a la tienda y cambiarlo? —se le ocurrió de repente, retirando las manos de su rostro con mirada esperanzadora.

—Cielo, la tienda seguramente está repleta de personas que van a conseguir un traje a última hora, además no tengo tiempo para ir, esperar y regresar. Apenas llegue tu padre y se aliste debemos salir antes de que cierren las carreteras—le explicó Carla suavemente, apartando los mechones castaños de su frente—¿Por qué no usas tu disfraz del año pasado? —sugirió con una sonrisa.

Eren la miró como si le acabara de pedir que saliera así vestido y se plantara en el pórtico de su vecino Mike para ofrecerle algún servicio de masajes de cuerpo entero. Era absurdo, no estaba dispuesto a ponerse la ropa pomposa y brillante de nuevo, prefería salir con el traje de dominatrix, de todas formas ¿quién se fijaría en él? La fiesta de Connie, de la que no sabían sus padres, sería con poca luz seguramente. El traje podía pasar inadvertido, además no se veía nada mal, debía aceptar que le gustaban las botas y la forma en la que hacían lucir sus piernas largas y torneadas.

—Prefiero llevar el traje de Catwoman que lucir como la reencarnación de María Antonieta—dijo frunciendo las cejas graciosamente.

—No es muy… ¿Sugerente? —cuestionó Carla con algo de duda, mirándolo de los pies a la cabeza—Es de mujer cariño—le recordó.

—Los espías usan trajes ajustados, sí lo uso sin la máscara tal vez funcione—desvió la mirada pensativo ante la idea. No sonaba tan mal, después de todo era negro y de un material similar a los de esa clase de disfraces, exceptuando el corsé aunque no sabía cómo quitaría la prenda, estaba pegada a él.

—¿Estás seguro? —su mamá lo miró fijamente con expresión incrédula, no se esperaba que Eren lo tomara el error de la tienda tan bien, pensaba que insistiría tanto para cambiar su disfraz que tendría que salir con él a la tienda y conducir con nuevamente entre el trafico y el calor de ciudad. De cierta forma le aliviaba—De acuerdo, pero lleva un abrigo para cubrirte un poco. No quiero que te miren con malas intenciones—pidió examinándolo por última vez con resignación.

Pasó parte de la tarde en su cuarto preparándose para la noche con sus amigos y el plan que había ideado con ellos para que sus padres no se enteraran de su escapada a casa de Connie sin la atenta vigilancia de Mikasa. Esperó paciente que su madre revoloteara por la casa interpretando con su voz de opereta a Dorys Day mientras dejaba todo listo para su propia velada; los bailes lograban que su madre recobrara ese enamoramiento juvenil que lograban sacarla un poco de la rutina al igual que su padre. Después de un par de horas escuchó el auto de su padre estacionándose afuera de la casa y poco después el timbre resonando por toda la casa y los pasos apurados de su madre bajando para recibir a su esposo con su efusivo cariño. Él también se puso de píe y bajó tranquilamente por las escaleras encontrándose con la imagen impecable de su padre enfundando en un traje grisáceo, desprendiendo un envolvente aroma a mediterráneo.

—Hola campeón—lo saludó Grisha despeinando con cariño su sedosa cabellera castaña.

Eren le sonrió recibiendo su abrigo y maletín de cuero negro para dejarlos sobre la mesa de centro, un pequeño ritual que solía realizar cada vez que su padre llegaba a casa. Grisha subió rápidamente a su habitación para tomar un baño y empezar a prepararse, siendo seguido por su madre quien parecía bastante apurada por dejar la casa en buenas condiciones antes de marcharse. Eren nuevamente tomó asiento en la sala y encendió el televisor pasando distraídamente los canales, escuchando en el segundo piso los tacones de su madre yendo de un lado a otro, seguramente arreglándose al mismo tiempo en que ayudaba a Grisha con su propio traje. Frente a sus ojos pasaban una película que no reconocía pero que le llamó particularmente la atención; un cadillac verde de los 50's conducía libre por una carretera desértica levantando una estela de polvo y libertad detrás de él. Tan concentrado se encontraba que no escuchó cuando sus padres bajaron por las escaleras conversando emocionados, riéndose de sus atuendos.

—Cariño

Se giró al escuchar a su madre desde el rellano llamándolo como cada halloween.

—¿Cómo nos vemos? —preguntó Carla tocando su estrambótica peluca negra en una pose femenina y coqueta.

—Estas verde—comentó Eren mirando a su padre con impresión.

—Se supone que Frankenstein es verde—Grisha acomodó el cuello alto de su sweater marrón mientras Carla le ayudaba arreglando la chaqueta de su traje color mostaza.

—Te vez muy guapo, cielo—aseguró Carla sonriéndole con emoción. Su tez era tan blanca como la clara de un huevo, haciendo juego con el vestido de novia de antaño de cola larga. Lucía como la autentica novia del moderno Prometeo, una muy enamorada.

—Gracias amor—Grisha tomó la mano de su esposa para besar repetidas veces sus nudillos con una sonrisa galante en su rostro verdoso.

Eren miró hacía el techo y suspiró, ya iban a comenzar con sus mimos. Que sus padres mantuvieran vivo ese amor adolescente le parecía algo conmovedor, pero se tornaba incomodo cuando lo demostraban tan abiertamente en frente suyo. Oh, no, eso era tan vergonzoso.

—¿No se está haciendo tarde? —preguntó el jovencito con inocencia, tratando de lograr que dejaran de perderse en la mirada del otro.

Grisha giró su rostro y observó el reloj que colgaba de la pared para verificar la hora. Aún no era tan tarde, de hecho era muy pronto para que la fiesta comenzara, pero algunas calles serían cerradas y el caos reinaría, además ellos se habían ofrecido para ayudar a organizar la sección de bebidas junto a sus colegas.

—Creo que será mejor irnos de una vez—le dijo a Carla.

—Está bien—asintió ella tomando el bolso que se encontraba en el perchero donde tenían sus abrigos preparados—Cielo, Mikasa vendrá más tarde para que te acompañe. Recuerda que no deben alejarse demasiado ni regresar tan tarde a casa. Nosotros nos tardaremos un poco así que no nos esperes despierto—se acercó hasta el sillón donde se encontraba su hijo y dejó un sonoro beso en su mejilla—Llámame si ocurre algo. Te amo, recuérdalo. ¿Ya estás listo, amor? Dale un beso de despedida a tu hijo—ordenó Carla abriendo la puerta de la casa.

—Adiós campeón, no hagas travesuras—Grisha nuevamente despeinó su cabello cariñosamente para seguir a Carla quien esperaba afuera que le quitara el seguro al auto.

—No se preocupen—sonrió el castaño inocente acompañándolo hasta la puerta.

Observó como ambos entraban en el auto y este se encendía, retrocediendo lentamente para regresar a la calle. Su madre bajó el vidrio de la ventana y agitó el brazo, lanzándole un beso. Eren esperó que el auto arrancara y se alejara lo suficiente para cerrar y regresar nuevamente al interior de la casa arrastrando los pies en la alfombra, agitando la punta de su camisa para refrescarse un poco; a pesar de que afuera ya estaba atardeciendo aún se sentía el bochorno entre los cálidos colores mermelada del sol alejándose entre las nubes rechonchas.

Pensó en apagar el televisor y subir nuevamente a su cuarto para ducharse y probarse nuevamente el traje pero el sonido del teléfono lo alertó y rápidamente corrió hasta el salón del té cerca del jardín donde se encontraba. Lo descolgó y se lo pegó a la oreja sintiendo el frío del material.

—¿Hola?

— _¿Eren?_ —era Mikasa.

—Sí—respondió extrañado por su llamada. Ella solía tocar a su puerta sin previo aviso.

— _¿Me puedes pasar a tu mamá?_ —preguntó la chica.

—No está, acaba de salir con papá en el auto para ir a la fiesta del hospital—explicó—¿Por qué? —quiso saber curioso, tomando asiento en la delicada silla de talle romántico en madera y cojineria floral.

Mikasa hizo un extraño sonido con su garganta, como si se lo pensara durante algunos segundos hasta responderle:

— _Lo que sucede es que hoy me ha surgido otro compromiso y no puedo ir hasta tu casa para acompañarte_ —Mikasa sonaba falsamente avergonzada, como si de verdad le apenara no poder pasar una noche brujas tocando puertas en compañía de un quinceañero. Él presentía que ese compromiso tenía que ver con alguna fiesta y mucho alcohol.

—Oh, en ese caso no hay problema—le restó importancia enredando su dedo en el cable del teléfono distraídamente—De todas formas planeaba quedarme en casa mirando un maratón de películas de terror—trató de no morderse la lengua con esa mentira tan descarada. En realidad el contratiempo de Mikasa era su oportunidad perfecta de salir con Armin y Jean sin demasiadas preguntas. Qué el cielo lo perdonara por todo lo que estaba haciendo para asistir a la fiesta de Connie pero sólo se vivía una vez.

— _¿De verdad? ¿No estás molesto?_ —aventuró la chica con alivio sin esperar respuesta. No quería el chico cambiara de parecer— _En ese caso voy a llamar a tu mamá para avisarle…_

—No, no tienes que preocuparte. Yo la llamaré—rechazó Eren con naturalidad mordiéndose el labio.

— _¿Estás seguro?_ —cuestionó dudosa.

Eren entornó los ojos dejando escapar un imperceptible suspiro. Quería terminar la charla lo más rápido posible para ducharse y estar listo a tiempo.

—Sí, solo me quedaré en casa viendo televisión y comiendo dulces. Mamá también dejó la cena lista. Seguramente me vaya a la cama temprano—dijo con una voz amable tratando de no demostrar la urgencia por colgar el teléfono.

— _¡Eres un niño fantástico!_ —exclamó la pelinegra del otro lado de la línea. Eren frunció el ceño cuando la escuchó llamándolo "niño". Ya era un chico grande— _Muy bien, entonces te veré después. ¡Feliz noche de brujas!_

—Sí, diviértete.

Colgó inmediatamente antes de que la chica pudiese agregar algo más. Se recostó en el espaldar de la silla y sonrió entre las sombras y los colores pasteles que entraban por las ventanas por todo el salón. No tenía planeado irse a la cama temprano.

* * *

" _Vas tropezando, ten cuidado o podría ver lo que escondes. No me dejas ir pero me agarras muy fuerte."_

El timbre sonó por enésima, parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a fundir y le explotaría a la persona que no paraba de presionarlo repetidas veces. Bajó pisando con fuerza los escalones alfombrados con sus botas negras tratando de controlar las ganas de lanzarse encima de la persona que no paraba de enloquecerlo con ese sonido.

—¡Ya voy! ¿Puedes esperar un poco? —gritó caminando rápidamente hasta la puerta y abrirla de un tirón—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó sin fijarse muy bien a quien retaba.

—¡Llevamos cinco minutos aquí afuera! —replicó un joven castaño y alto señalándose a sí mismo y a su acompañante que a comparación suya, lucía mucho más tranquilo.

—Hola Eren—saludó el rubio que acompañaba al otro chico agitando su mano de manera amigable.

—Hola Armin, lindo disfraz—dijo Eren cambiando drásticamente su cara de pocos amigos al detallar el traje que llevaba el rubio.

El joven con rostro de querubín lucía una curiosa armadura sencilla que solo llegaba hasta su pecho. Sus piernas estaban cubiertas por unos pantalones cortos holgados de franjas rojas y negras y unas medias blancas ajustadas junto a los zapatos de cuero bastante anticuados. Sus cabellos rubios estaban cubiertos por un extraño sombrero de metal que no hacía juego con su extravagante traje de caballero.

—Gracias. Jean y yo decidimos vestirnos de Don Quijote y Rocinante—Armin levantó el mentón orgulloso al recordar cómo entre protestas y chantajes había logrado que Jean aceptara vestirse del fiel corcel de aquél loco soñador.

—Te luce bastante—dijo Eren levantando las cejas burlón mirando a Jean enfundado en su traje de caballo. No había mucha ciencia en su disfraz, era un enterizo de felpa marrón con un sombrero que se hacía pasar por la cabeza del corcel.

Jean arrugó la nariz mirándolo de mala manera.

—Puedo decir lo mismo de ti. Te ves tan varonil como tu traje. ¿Qué eres? ¿Una gata? —preguntó mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo hasta detenerse en su pronunciada cintura donde detalló el corsé. En sus ojos apareció un brillo travieso sin imaginarse que el castaño tuviera esas inclinaciones por la ropa de mujer, aunque siendo honesto, Jaeger siempre le había parecido algo extraño—¿Estás usando un corsé? —soltó una carcajada que hizo eco en medio de la tranquila calle.

Eren enrojeció llevando ambas manos hasta su abdomen y recordó su patética excusa de hacerlo pasar por el traje de un espía, que claramente no había funcionado pues Jean lo había llamado "gata" algo no muy lejos de la realidad. Si no tuviera tanta vergüenza se había lanzado para arañarle la cara como un gato de verdad.

—No le hagas caso, Jean está algo irritante porque él tuvo que disfrazarse de caballo. Además te ves bien, no sabía que te gustaban las cosas de chicas, aunque con el traje del año pasado…—Armin dejó la frase al aire al ver que en lugar de mejorar el humor del castaño lo estaba empeorando—¿Ya estás listo? Connie dijo que antes de ir hasta su casa lleváramos algo de tomar—cambió rápidamente de tema.

—Sí, solo déjenme ir por mis cosas—dijo Eren desapareciendo en el interior de la casa, regresando rápidamente para no perder tiempo asegurándose de dejar encendida la luz de la sala para dispersar a los ladrones.

—¿Y tu niñera? —preguntó Jean a sus espaldas con claras intenciones de despertar otra disputa.

—¿Hablaste con Mikasa? —quiso saber el rubio golpeando el hombro afelpado del chico caballo para que dejara de atormentar a su amigo.

Eren acomodó por el antifaz de gato sobre su cabellera castaña tratando de no caer en las provocaciones de Jean y asintió.

—Bien, ahora que la señorita ya está lista podemos ir por las bebidas de Connie—suspiró Jean levantando los brazos al cielo con dramatismo.

—Pero yo no tengo mucho dinero—Eren tanteó el bolsillo donde apenas cabían un par de billetes. Con lo que traía no podría comprar más que dos refrescos de cajita y un par de gomas de mascar.

—Jean dijo que se encargaría—sonrió Armin restándole importancia al asunto.

—¡Vámonos! —gritó el chico caballo con energía pasando ambos brazos por los hombros de sus amigos para que empezaran a caminar—¡Este será el mejor halloween de la historia!

Decidieron caminar hasta el súper mercado más cercano que estaba a diez minutos, no tenían mucha prisa realmente, el sol se alejaba a sus espaldas como una visión onírica de oeste y sus sombras se estiraban por el asfalto caliente salpicado de hojas verde caramelo. Empezaba a anochecer y las personas empezaban a aparecer llamados por la promesa de una noche dulce y fantástica; golosinas empalagosas de colores vibrantes para los pequeños y bebidas burbujeantes para los adultos. Los tres andaban a un ritmo tranquilo conversando con enormes sonrisas frescas, despreocupados, inclusive Eren había olvidado el penoso traje e ignoraba las miradas de algunos transeúntes sobre él. Pasaron por las conservadores casonas del vecindario decoradas para la ocasión con sus jardines bordeados de calabazas sonrientes y brillantes junto algunos esqueletos que aguardaban traviesos en las puertas por los chiquillos que se atrevieran a acercarse.

Dejaron atrás el vecindario del castaño hasta llegar a la calle principal, una más comercial donde brillaban escandalosos anuncios de neón que lastimaban la mirada del ojiverde. Las tiendas también estaban decoradas de acuerdo a la festividad, todas con un toque travieso y caricaturesco, inclusive el pequeño súper mercado había adoptado el espíritu festivo haciendo que los guardias vistiesen como zombies uniformados. Seguramente les habían ofrecido un pequeño aumento por el esfuerzo.

—Buenas noches—saludó Eren con educación al pasar junto al guardia de la entrada.

Fantasmas de tela y graciosas brujas en sus escobas colgaban del techo sobre sus cabezas. En los estantes también habían pequeñas arañas negras de cuerpos esponjosos dispersas entre los productos, de esa forma algún comprador distraído podría llevarse un buen susto al tantear el insecto. Jean los guió entre los pasillos como si ya hubiese hecho muchas veces ese recorrido y lo conociera a la perfección. Esquivaron a los compradores, algunos disfrazados completamente, otros más reservados con algún accesorio de su personaje; Eren se sorprendió al ver la cantidad de niñas disfrazadas de Elsa y mujeres con coletas rosas y azules. Era como si las tiendas hubieran puesto los trajes en descuento.

—Ya pasamos las bebidas Jean—avisó Eren desde atrás esperando que el otro se detuviera sin embargo pareció no prestarle atención—¿A dónde vamos? —le preguntó a Armin quien iba a su lado.

—Por las bebidas—respondió el rubio con simpleza.

—Pero…

—No pensarás que beberíamos refrescos en la fiesta de Connie, ¿verdad? —Jean lo miró burlón por encima de su hombro sin detener la marcha hasta llegar a uno de los pasillos más sobrios del súper mercado repleto de botellas de todos los tamaños y colores.

Eren se detuvo detrás de Jean mirando con incredulidad las bebidas alcohólicas organizadas por marcas y tipos. ¿Bebidas con licor? ¿Eso era lo que iban a llevar a la fiesta de Connie? Con esperanza miró hacía su costado esperando que Armin se encontrara igual de sorprendido que él pero ya no estaba, se había acercado al chico caballo y ambos parecían murmurar entre cuales bebidas serían las más económicas y medianamente buenas para llevar. No podía ser, inclusive la voz de la razón de su grupo se había dejado llevar por las dudosas ideas de Jean.

—¿Vamos a llevar… Licor? —cuestionó a sus espaldas bajando la voz—Somos menores de edad, ¿recuerdan? No nos van a dejar llevar ni siquiera una lata de cerveza—trató de hacerlos entrar en razón disimulando el verdadero terror que le provocaba violar la ley acerca del consumo en menores de edad. Las propagandas informativas habían hecho muy bien su trabajo.

—Es obvio Jaeger, por eso no vamos a pasar por las cajas—Jean lo miró seriamente tratando de hacerle entender pero al ver el rostro confuso de el castaño esperando que continuara supo que no había captado nada—Nadie nos verá saliendo con el alcohol, ¿entiendes? Solo caminaremos tranquilamente hasta la salida y ya está—concluyó con sencillez.

—¿Estás diciendo que vamos a robar? —Eren lo miró acusatoriamente, entrecerrado sus ojos verdosos hasta el punto de taladrar el alma del otro—¿Y tú estás de acuerdo Armin? ¿Quién me dijo hace unas semanas que no podía colarme en la fila de las atracciones? —le recriminó al rubio que sostenía dos botellas pequeñas de vodka en cada mano.

—¿Quieres bajar la voz? —habló Jean entre dientes mirando a ambos lados del pasillo.

—Lo siento chicos, pero no puedo hacer esto—se negó rotundamente levantando ambas manos en un gesto pacifico. Quería a sus amigos pero sabía que aquello estaba mal y su conciencia podía más.

—No seas un bebé—resopló Jean deslizando el cierre de su traje el cual atravesaba toda la longitud de su cuerpo. Abrió el traje con ambas manos, dejando ver la segunda prenda que ocultaba; una chaqueta verdosa con bordados de flores y aves a sus costados cubría la camiseta básica blanca. Quizá Jean no planeaba quedarse mucho tiempo con su ridículo disfraz y se lo quitaría en casa de Connie cuando Armin no estuviese mirando.

Eren lo vio sacar la parte superior de su traje para poder quitarse la chaqueta de Jean y quedar solamente con la camisa blanca. Después volvió a acomodar su traje con movimientos veloces y regresar todo a la normalidad, como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Ten.

Eren recibió extrañado la prenda entre sus manos y la examinó con curiosidad.

—¿Y…?—quiso preguntar pero se detuvo cuando vio como Jean recibía la botella de vodka por parte de Armin y la guardaba rápidamente dentro de su traje—Oh, no. No, no, ni lo piensen—negó varias veces.

Armin rodó los ojos arrebatándole la chaqueta de las manos para ponérsela como si fuera un niño pequeño y Jean le ayudó sujetando sus manos para que no entorpeciera la tarea del rubio.

—¡Suéltenme! —protestó Eren soltándose del agarre de Jean, ya con su chaqueta puesta.

—No es para tanto, Eren. Todos lo han hecho alguna vez—lo calmó Armin aunque en el fondo estaba ansioso por salir de ahí.

—¿Y por qué no compramos una entre todos? —sugirió el castaño cruzándose de brazos.

—No podríamos pagar ni la mitad de lo que valen—le hizo saber señalando el precio de los escaparates—Ya relájate Jaeger, no te estamos pidiendo que mates a nadie. No seas tan dramático—rió Jean intentando suavizar la expresión del otro chico que parecía conmocionado por la situación.

—¡No conseguirán que haga lo que me piden! —sentenció Eren con determinación dispuesto a marcharse.

Cinco minutos después se encontraba caminando con una pequeña, fina y costosos botella de vodka dentro del abrigo de Jean.

Habían tenido que usar todos los poderes de persuasión de Armin y las burlas y chantajes de Jean para que cediera y aceptara solo para que lo dejaran en paz y pudieran irse del súper mercado al que jamás regresaría. Mientras caminaba sentía que todos lo miraban fijamente, como si supieran que estaba haciendo algo malo, por esa razón procuraba caminar siempre con la vista al frente, concentrado en la salida, sin reparar en nadie. Ya faltaba poco, solo dejar atrás el pasillo abarrotado de juguetes y cruzar los detectores de la salida que, según Jean, estaban dañados.

Ya había llegado el momento, solo debía dar un paso adelante, evitar el contacto visual con los guardias y caminar sin mirar atrás. Disimuladamente tomó aire, se concentró en la canción que estaba sonando, algo sobre una langosta, en las risas de los niños, el tintineo de las monedas, la voz melosa de la señorita de información… Y dio el paso.

Toda la armonía de la alegre y superficial atmósfera del súper mercado se vio rota por el penetrante pitido del detector lastimándole el tímpano. Todas las cabezas se habían girado hacía su dirección, sentía las miradas incrédulas sobre su espalda, todas apuntaban a un chico con chaqueta verde bordada y pantalones ajustados.

—¡Corre Eren!—gritó Armin pasando como un borrón al lado suyo.

—¡No te quedes ahí! —vociferó Jean cruzando la calle con su cola de caballo zarandeándose de lado a lado. Por la manera en la que se sujetaba el vientre seguramente llevaba la botella de vodka.

Dos guardias salieron detrás de los jóvenes fugitivos en una carrera penosa mientras él se quedaba quieto en su lugar, observando en silencio, casi ajeno a todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Solo sentía la mano fuerte y pesada de un guardia sobre su hombro, el murmullo de los clientes curiosos y la lejana voz del gerente llamando a una patrulla. Se sentía extrañamente tranquilo a pesar de reconocer la situación en la que estaba, ni siquiera le importaba que Jean y Armin hubieran salido despavoridos y no notaran su ausencia detrás de ellos. De repente recordó algo, algo sumamente importante:

¿Había cerrado la puerta de la casa con seguro?

* * *

" _Nos cogemos de las manos y no sé qué hacer, es algo torpe. Luego nos miramos el uno al otro. Sólo estás sonriendo, creo que estoy solo en esto."_

El oficial que estaba sentado detrás del escritorio lo miró fijamente y en silencio durante varios segundos, poniendo más nervioso al chico que luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para no echarse a llorar. Se concentró en la pared detrás del hombre que al parecer necesitaba otra capa de pintura blanca y otros cuadros menos intimidantes; estos parecían sacados de alguna película de mafiosos de los años 80's. La luz de neón blanca parpadeaba sobre sus cabezas iluminando de mala manera el pequeño cubículo donde se encontraban. Ahora todo era silencio, solo los acompañaba el zumbido del computador sobre el escritorio y las gotitas de la cafetera que caían pausadamente.

—No tienes cara de ser un ladrón—comentó de repente el oficial mirándolo con sus ojos pequeños y brillantes—¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Quince?

—Quince señor…—Eren trató de leer el apellido del hombre que se encontraba bordado a un lado de su pecho—Señor Dok—respondió respetuoso.

—Te encontraron robando alcohol junto a dos de tus amigos. Déjame recordarte que acabas de violar dos leyes en una misma noche—aclaró extrayendo un cigarrillo de la caja que se encontraba sobre el escritorio—Podrás irte cuando tus padres vengan para sacarte y firmar el papeleo—se llevó el cigarro hasta los labios y ahí lo dejó sin molestarse en encenderlo.

Eren palideció al recordar ese pequeño pero importante detalle. No sabría cómo sus padres se tomarían la noticia de que su hijo, su pequeño e inocente hijo, había robado una botella de vodka del súper mercado y había sido escoltado en una patrulla hasta la comisaría más cercana, y si eso no fuera poco, les había mentido a sus padres y a Mikasa. No estaba cómodamente echado sobre el sofá de la sala viendo un maratón de películas, se encontraba sentado sobre una silla rígida de cuero sospechosamente tibia en donde seguramente antes de él se habría sentado un asesino.

—Pero yo no quería hacerlo…—se defendió débilmente encogiéndose dentro de la chaqueta de Jean. Sintió la fragancia característica de su amigo y recordó como lo habían dejado atrás cuando salieron despavoridos. Esos traidores.

Nile Dok, el comisario con el que ningún delincuente querría cruzarse, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa desganada ante el terror del jovencito sentado delante de él. No había que ser muy observador para saber que ese chiquillo no era un vándalo, mucho menos un chico rebelde, lo podía notar en sus ojos grandes y redondos que le recordaban a los de un cervatillo en medio del bosque. Sus labios estaban rojos de tanto mordisquearlos, parecían bañados en jugo de cereza, estaba muy nervioso, sus pequeñas manos se encontraban entrelazadas y descansaban aparentemente tranquilas sobre su regazo pero su rostro era otra historia; sus ojos verdosos no perdían ningún detalle de sus movimientos y de vez en cuando su lengua rosada se deslizaba casi fantasmalmente sobre sus labios tratando de humedecerlos. Seguramente tenía la boca seca. Le daba algo de pena el chiquillo, sabía que seguramente había cedido a las tonterías de sus amigos los cuales habían logrado escapar, pero no podía dejarlo ir tan fácilmente; tenía un protocolo que cumplir y un puesto que mantener.

—Lo siento amiguito, reglas son reglas. Te llevaremos a un cuarto donde podrás esperar mientras nos comunicamos con tus padres—informó Nile abriendo uno de los cajones del escritorio para sacar el mechero que obsequiaban en las gasolineras de las interestatales—Necesito que nos des sus datos y números telefónicos y… Oye, no te preocupes, todos los chicos cometen alguna estupidez en sus vidas—trató de consolarlo el comisario al verse reflejado en los ojos brillosos del castaño. Si no lo tranquilizaba seguramente se echaría a llorar y él no sabía cómo mostrarse empático con las personas, su trabajo era recibir el hampa de la sociedad y encerrarlos—Vamos amiguito, no llores—suspiró encendiendo el cigarro que tenía entre sus labios delgados—Llamaré a un guardia para que te escolte a un cuarto, no es una celda así que estarás bien. Luego podrás hacer una llamada, deberías comunicarte con alguno de tus padres y explicarles la situación ¿está bien? No has hecho nada atroz, solo una estupidez—le recordó exhalando el humo, intentando por todos sus medios ser lo más gentil posible.

Eren asintió lentamente bajando la mirada hasta sus manos tratando de controlarse y salir digno de la oficina del comisario Dok. Un oficial entró para llevarlo hasta otra oficina donde una secretaría de la policía se encargó de recoger sus datos y los de sus padres consignándolos en la base de información de la comisaria. Después el mismo guardia que lo acompañaba lo guió por un pasillo con una decoración austera y fría, típica de los centros para delincuentes de baja peligrosidad. A su lado se cruzó con otro guardia que llevaba esposada a una mujer rubia bastante ebria, cantando a todo pulmón "We are the champions", destrozando la letra con sus alaridos y carcajadas estrepitosas.

Llegaron a la habitación que se encontraba al final del pasillo y poseía una puerta de metal donde había una ventana de vidrio que permitía ver en su interior, aunque Eren apenas si alcanzaba de puntillas para echar un vistazo en el interior. El guardia sacó de su bolsillo las llaves y abrió lentamente, asegurándose de que nadie saltaría encima de él para escapar.

—Tendrás que compartir la habitación con alguien más, las demás están llenas—dijo el hombre haciéndose a un lado para que entrara—Hay una cámara de seguridad adentro así que no podrá pasarte nada. Ahora entra, iré por el móvil para que puedas hacer una llamada.

Eren entró con indecisión, dando pequeños pasos dudosos en el interior, escuchando como la puerta se cerraba con fuerza a sus espaldas. El suelo era de granito blanco brillante, las paredes eran del mismo blanco enfermizo y había una sutil fragancia a limón en el aire, como si la habitación donde se encontraba hubiese sido aseada recientemente. Caminó en dirección a las sillas que estaban soldadas contra el suelo, para que no pudieran ser trasladadas o utilizadas como armas en medio de una disputa, y tomó asiento en una de ellas, la que se encontraba en frente de la otra persona a la que ni siquiera le había dado un vistazo. Solo hasta que se encontró acomodado decidió levantar la mirada con cautela y curiosidad, esperando no encontrarse con un matón o alguna mujer ebria como la del pasillo, sin embargo lo que vio le provocó dos impresiones contradictorias.

En la silla del otro lado de la habitación estaba sentado con cierta elegancia ruda y desenfadada alguien a quien podía llamársele un "adulto joven", quizá tenía veinticinco, no era muy bueno con la edad de las personas. Empezó detallando las pesadas botas negras con estilo militar que estaba apenas cubiertas de polvo, tal vez eran nuevas y las estaba utilizado esa noche, fue subiendo lentamente por sus piernas fuertes enfundadas en un pantalón negro carbón con algunos agujeros, no se distrajo mucho en ellos. Llegó hasta la cintura y evitó a toda costa posar su mirada en medio de sus piernas, estaba seguro que si el tipo lo atrapaba mirando en ese lugar no saldría vivo de allí, así que rápidamente sus ojos se posaron en la camisa de un material fino con un escote pronunciado y carente de mangas. Era una musculosa grisácea con un estampado negro llamativo de dos escopetas enredadas en rosas con sus tallos espinosos, en medio de ellas había una calavera escupiendo fuego y debajo de ella un anuncio que rezaba "No hay lágrimas para los muertos" una frase sobrecogedora para él. Sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre su pecho fuerte, unos brazos fuertes con una musculatura bien proporcionada. Era blanco, bastante, pero su piel inmaculada estaba surcada de algunos tatuajes que se encontraban plasmados en parte de sus brazos, el cuello y el pecho; Eren admiró los diseños con el estilo que le recordaba al dibujo del siglo pasado y sus carteles de la segunda guerra mundial con las glamurosas chicas Pin up. En una esquina de su cuello había un delicado racimo de peonias que se deslizaba por sus clavículas desnudas, era muy bonito aquél contraste entre la dureza de su cuerpo y los tatuajes.

—¿No te cansas de mirar?

Dio un pequeño brinco sobre su lugar cuando escuchó la voz grave y aterciopelada del otro. Dejó en paz sus tatuajes y lo miró a la cara, casi podía jurar que su rostro era de absoluto terror por la mirada confundida que el otro le regresaba.

—Lo siento—se disculpó con la voz fina producto de los nervios.

Ahora que detallaba su rostro podía decir con la mano derecha sobre su corazón que era el hombre más guapo que había visto en su corta existencia. ¿Creía que su vecino Mike era el tipo más sexy y atlético de Carson City? Pues no era así, el cielo le había puesto en frente a un hombre que con solo decir unas cuantas palabras hacía que sus piernas temblaran y sus sentimientos homosexuales florecieran.

El sujeto en frente suyo llevó una de sus manos hasta los cabellos negros, desordenándolos hacía un lado de su cabeza. Eran unas hebras azabaches lisas y brillantes que permanecían dóciles en su lugar, enmarcando el rostro perfecto de su portador. Él no era como esos hombres musculosos de facciones duras, lo suyo era un equilibrio entre la belleza y la masculinidad que llegaba a un punto armonioso. Contuvo la respiración cuando el pelinegro volvió a cruzarse de brazos y sus músculos se marcaron aún más.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? No eres más que un niño, ¿Cuántos años tienes? —preguntó frunciendo levemente su entrecejo. Parecía aburrido de estar tanto tiempo en silencio.

—Tengo quince años—respondió Eren con algo de inseguridad.

Los ojos grisáceos del otro se rasgaron como los de un gato, ahora era su turno de ser estudiado con deliberada confianza. Sintió la penetrante mirada comenzar desde la punta de sus botas para ir subiendo por sus piernas largas envueltas en el material ajustado del disfraz y supo que se había perdido en ellas cuando no despegó la mirada por algunos segundos. Afortunadamente llevaba puesto el abrigo de Jean y no podría ver el vergonzoso corsé en su cintura, ahora toda su atención se encontraba nuevamente en su rostro.

—Lo sabía, tienes cara de bebé—sonrió descaradamente el pelinegro ladeando su cabeza un poco para poder detallarlo con más atención—En realidad eres un _bebé_.

Sintió sus mejillas encenderse instantáneamente cuando escuchó la forma en la que se refirió a él, con esa voz tan profunda diciéndole bebé, sonriendo inocente pero con esa mirada gris y peligrosa brillando entre sus espesas pestañas negras.

—Me llamo Eren—le dijo para no quedar nuevamente en silencio. Se sentía muy incomodo, como si de pronto el aire se hubiese impregnado de un sentimiento extraño entre ambos.

—Levi—se presentó el otro desde su lugar—No me has respondido, ¿qué haces aquí? Dudo que alguien como tú sea capaz de asaltar un banco con un arma—comentó burlón.

El castaño rió nervioso negando ante la ocurrencia. Él tampoco se veía capaz de hacer tal disparate, pero se sentía algo ridículo confesando que lo habían atrapado robando alcohol influenciado por sus amigos, no quería lucir tan inmaduro delante de alguien que a distancia se notaba más experimentado en muchos aspectos.

—Bueno no fue exactamente eso… Yo…

La puerta se abrió abruptamente interrumpiéndolo. El guardia había regresado y traía un celular bastante pasado de moda en su mano derecha. Le hizo una seña al jovencito para que se pusiera de pie y este obedeció caminando hasta la puerta sintiendo sobre él la penetrante mirada de Levi que parecía no despegarse de su parte trasera. Tomó el celular con una sonrisa agradecida para el oficial y se apresuró a marcar el número de su madre rezando mentalmente para que contestara. Salió hasta el pasillo con el celular en su oreja escuchando los incesantes tonos de espera. El guardia cerró la puerta nuevamente, seguramente para que Levi no escapara. Volvió a marcar al número de su madre, si no le respondía era porque seguramente su celular estaba guardado en su bolso. Se estaba rindiendo, ya estaba esperando que el buzón de voz le respondiera por segunda vez hasta que escuchó detrás de la línea el barullo de miles de voces y risas mezcladas con la estruendosa música.

— _¿Quién es? ¿Hola?_

Alejó el celular de su oreja cuando su madre le respondió entre gritos. Miró con disimulo al guardia que esperaba a su lado mirando a un punto indefinido de la pared. Eren sospechaba que él también había alcanzado a escuchar.

—Hola mamá—saludó sintiendo su rostro tensarse en una sonrisa nerviosa.

— _¿Qué? ¡Hable más fuerte, no logro escucharlo!_

Eren suspiró elevando su mirada hacia el cielo. Esto no podía estarle pasando, lo que menos deseaba era tener que levantar la voz y poner al corriente a toda la comisaria de su situación, y más aún con Levi ahí, al otro lado de la puerta.

—Mamá es Eren—llevó el celular cerca de su boca como si hablara por un walkie-talkie—¿Me escuchas?

Hubo un pequeño silencio y se asustó de solo pensar que su madre le había colgado.

— _¡Cariño! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Ya regresaron de pedir dulces? ¿Ya cenaste? Mami aún no puede regresar, así que recuerda cepillar tus dientes e irte a la cama, no nos esperes despierto. Tú papá está con los padres de Marco, ¿es tu compañero de la escuela no? Son muy agradables_ —Carla parloteaba eufórica y apenas se detenía para tomar aire. Lo que temía, su madre parecía ebria— _Deberías invitarlo a casa, luce como un chico muy responsable y bueno, su mamá parece bastante interesada en el taller de bordado al que asisto así que tal vez lo veas más seguido… ¿Dónde está Mikasa?_

Eren carraspeó nervioso, apoyándose en la pared que tenía más cercana. Empezó a hacer un pequeño círculo con la punta de su bota tratando de permanecer tranquilo y no alterar a su madre, lo que menos deseaba es que se escucharan sus reclamos por todo el pasillo.

—Mamá tengo que decirte algo.

— _¿Qué cosa, cielo?_

—Estoy en la comisaria—soltó por fin mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza.

Hubo un silencio aún más largo donde de verdad creyó que su madre había cortado la llamada. De pronto escuchó una carcajada histérica del otro lado de la línea.

— _Que buena broma, ¿qué es lo que quieres decirme?_ —preguntó su mamá entre risas.

—No es una broma mamá, estoy en la comisaria—repitió casi desesperado para que su madre lo tomara enserio—No sé si ya te han llamado pero necesito que vengas para poder salir de aquí. Tiene que venir alguno de los dos—llevó su dedo índice hasta los labios y mordisqueó la punta de la uña débilmente esperando la respuesta de su madre.

— _¿Qué? ¿En la comisaria? ¿Pero qué hiciste? ¡Eren, Dios mío! ¡Responde! ¿Asaltaste a alguien? ¿A quién mataste? No puede ser_ —si antes reía ahora parecía que estaba al borde del llanto, podía escuchar su respiración agitada contra el auricular del celular— _¡Eren, responde! Por favor, dime que no mataste a alguien. ¿Consumiste drogas? ¿Es eso?_

—¡Claro que no, mamá! —Eren se pasó la mano por el rostro tratando de calmarse y no terminar igual que su madre—No he matado, asaltado, violado o extorsionado a nadie—enumeró tranquilamente. El oficial lo miró de soslayo como si hubiera acabado de perder la cabeza.

— _¡Estás en muchos problemas!_ —no logró comprender lo demás que había dicho Carla pues el audio se entre cortaba en algunas ocasiones.

—No te entiendo mamá, la señal es muy mala aquí adentro. Pero no tienes que preocuparte, no es nada grave, no estoy consumiendo—aclaró.

— _¡¿Estás consumiendo?!_ —gritó Carla espantada.

—¡Mamá es la señal, escuchaste mal! —imitó Eren ya sin importarle que Levi escuchase todo su drama desde el otro lado de la pared—Mamá tranquilízate, solo tienes que venir a la comisaria y…

— _¡Cuando se entere tu papá vas a estar en muchos problemas Eren Jaeger!_ —sollozaba su madre— _Debería dejarte ahí un par de horas más para que aprendas la lección, ¿qué pasó con todas las charlas de seguridad social en la escuela? ¿Y los folletos de tu padre?_

—¡No, no me puedes dejar aquí! ¡No estaba consumiendo nada, solo me atraparon robando vodka en un súper mercado!

Carla soltó una exclamación ahogada y Eren supo que había metido la pata nuevamente.

— _¿También robaste? ¿Qué más me tienes que decir? ¿Quieres matar a tu pobre madre de un infarto?_ —ahora si lloraba como si le hubieran dado la noticia de su muerte, algo que muy posiblemente sucedería porque seguramente no saldría vivo de esa situación— _¡Vas a tener que darnos muchas explicaciones jovencito! ¡Tendrás mucho tiempo para reflexionar mientras vamos en camino!_

—¿Si vendrán por mi? —preguntó entre esperanzado y temeroso.

— _Voy a hablar con tu padre para que te deje ahí un par de horas, así aprenderás que no es bueno robar y consumir drogas. Después tendremos una charla y luego agendaré una cita con el psicólogo_ —a pesar de llorar, su madre sonaba bastante firme y determinada.

—¡Pero ya te dije que no estaba consumiendo nada! —reafirmó llevándose nuevamente el teléfono cerca de la boca para que su madre lo escuchara fuerte y claro.

— _¡No me grites jovencito, y tampoco me quieras engañar! Ya hablaremos después._

—¡Se acabó el tiempo! —anunció el guardia estirando la mano para que le regresara el celular.

Eren se despidió de su madre y le entregó el celular al guardia pesaroso, entrando nuevamente a la habitación sin importarle mucho que Levi lo mirara con tanta insistencia. Ya sabía que había alcanzado a escuchar todo el espectáculo en medio del pasillo.

—Oye, ¿por qué no te sientas aquí?

Giró su rostro y vio al pelinegro retirar de la silla de al lado una cazadora de cuero negro repleta de taches, púas y parches. La puso sobre su regazo para darle espacio y eso lo hizo sonreír con mejor humor, aceptando la invitación a pesar de sentirse intimidado por su monumental figura. Un abrazo de Levi podría romperlo en dos.

—Está bien—se acercó con una sonrisa tímida brillando en sus labios sonrosados.

Las sillas no se encontraban muy separadas entre ellas por lo que al tomar asiento pudo percibir el aroma de Levi colándose por sus fosas nasales, llenándole los pulmones; olía a bosque de pinos, a un día lluvioso , a una madrugada de invierno en Minnesota, incluso logró percibir un débil aroma a cigarrillo que lo sedujo haciéndolo caer un poco más por ese hombre que apenas conocía en la comisaria.

—¿Algo anda mal? —Levi lo miró curioso levantando una de sus cejas para dar énfasis a su pregunta.

Eren mordió el interior de su mejilla desviando la mirada avergonzado. Él había escuchado todo el escándalo que había hecho afuera de la habitación, seguramente ya sabía por qué se encontraba ahí y no pudo evitar desear con todas sus fuerzas que la tierra se lo tragara y lo escupiera en China. La primera impresión solía ser la más importante y él no había dado la mejor de todas, seguramente lo veía como un adolescente inmaduro de mamá.

—No del todo… Pero no importa, ya se les pasará—trató de restarle importancia agitando su mano en un gesto vago—Supongo que ya sabes por qué terminé aquí—dijo lentamente desviando la mirada hasta sus manos, enroscando su dedo en el hilo que sobresalía del puño de la chamarra de Jean.

—¿Drogas?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —Eren lo encaró entre indignado y avergonzado por el tono burlón con el que lo dijo, sin embargo sintió un pequeño mareo al sentir el rostro de Levi tan cerca del suyo. Desde esa distancia podía verse reflejado en esos ojos grises casi líquidos de lo claros que eran—Solo… Solo fue el vodka—susurró apartando la mirada a la pared detrás de él. Se distrajo en la gran mancha de humedad que apenas se estaba formando en ella, parecía tener la forma de Obama si girabas un poco la cabeza hacía la izquierda.

—Vale, no te enfades, solo bromeaba—lo tranquilizó el pelinegro con tono conciliador, manteniendo aún en sus labios esa sonrisa traviesa que lo ponía nervioso—¿No tenías dinero?

El jovencito asintió, suspirando con pesadez al recordar cómo había terminado cediendo ante las estupideces de Jean y Armin; si tan solo hubiese sido más firme tal vez ahora estaría en la fiesta de Connie sin preocuparse por el terrible castigo que le esperaba al siguiente día.

—No tenía y no fue idea mía. Hoy iba a una fiesta de disfraces y mis dos amigos me llevaron al súper mercado sin decirme que era lo que tenían planeado—contaba el castaño regresando sus ojos grandes y redondos al rostro de su acompañante—Al principio me negué pero terminaron convenciéndome, además uno de ellos dijo que los escáneres estaban dañados, pero vaya sorpresa cuando salí y ese aparato sonó como si llevara una bomba—dramatizó juntando sus cejas con disgusto ante el recuerdo del sonido tan desagradable que no salía de su cabeza.

Levi rió suavemente, una risa corta y profunda que le produjo una sensación agradable, como pequeñas mariposas volando por todo su interior.

—¿Y tus amigos? —quiso saber el mayor inclinándose un poco más cerca de su rostro.

—Salieron corriendo cuando los guardias llegaron. No pude alcanzarlos—no confesó que en realidad ni siquiera había tratado de escapar, eso aumentaría aún más la pena por la que estaba pasando. Ya cansado de seguir reviviendo el momento decidió cambiar de tema a uno que le interesaba aún más—¿Y tú por qué estás aquí?

Levi soltó una pequeña bocanada de aire llevando una mano hasta su cuello, rascándolo un poco como si estuviera eligiendo las palabras correctas que iba a utilizar. Tal vez había hecho algo malo como matar a alguien, ¿o si violó a una persona? Ambas cosas eran terribles, y él estaba solo a unos centímetros de su cuerpo. Levi no le parecía mala persona a pesar de su apariencia dura y peligrosa, su mirada era tan punzante como una daga pero al mismo tiempo percibía algo gentil en ella. Era mejor escucharlo antes de sacar conclusiones.

—¿Ves esto? —levó levantó ambas manos delante de él y fue así como notó dos cosas: la primera, tenía una mano tatuada al igual que sus brazos. La derecha tenía una cruz latina de tamaño considerable con una aureola en la parte superior de ella y varias espinas enredadas por toda su longitud y debajo de ella varias palabras en otro idioma que no entendía, escritas con una caligrafía preciosa. En cada dedo de ambas manos había una letra del alfabeto griego que él reconoció; seguramente cada una de ellas tenía un significado. Pero lo que más resaltaba aparte del arte en su piel marmolada eran los nudillos moreteados con sangre seca en ellos, donde también se podían ver varías heridas pero nada de gravedad. Era como si hubiera estado dando puños contra una pared hasta desgarrar la fina capa de piel que recubría los huesos de sus manos.

—¿Cómo te lastimaste? —preguntó con voz queda sin apartar la mirada de ellas.

Levi flexionó un poco los dedos sin inmutarse, realmente no le dolía, estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de heridas.

—Discutí con un chico en un bar hace unas horas. Tenía la edad justa para que lo dejaran entrar a esos lugares y al parecer no le agradó que estuviese hablando con su ex novia. No quería problemas pero el chico empezó a tirar todo de la mesa y alguien tenía que tranquilizarlo—concluyó con naturalidad haciendo un puño con su mano izquierda; sus huesos crujieron y Eren se preguntó cómo habría quedado el otro chico porque podía asegurar que los golpes de Levi eran para enviarte a un hospital—No me mires así, no lo envié a urgencias si es lo que te preocupa— le hizo saber con una sonrisa pequeña al notar su nerviosismo.

—¿Estabas saliendo con su ex? —preguntó el castaño con curiosidad acercando sus manos vacilantes hasta las de Levi—¿Puedo ver tus tatuajes? —pidió con la voz fina sintiéndose como un tonto por su comportamiento. Levi le estaba hablando de una pelea y él solo se había interesado en conocer a la chica de la historia.

Levi dejó que sus manos duras y fuertes fueran cubiertas por las más pequeñas y tibias que acariciaban con la punta de los dedos las letras de los nudillos, deslizándose curiosos para recorrer cada trazo de tinta. Tuvo cuidado con no tocar ninguna herida para no lastimarlas o infectarlas, solo acariciando sutilmente algunos moretones que se había ocasionado. Podía asegurar que aquella noche su homosexualidad se había duplicado al conocer al nuevo hombre de sus fantasías adolescentes.

—La conocí en el bar y no estábamos solos, mis amigos y los suyos nos acompañaban pero el chico creyó que yo la había invitado a salir—le explicó dejando que las delicadas manos del jovencito lo consintieran distraídamente. No dejaba de mirar la bonita expresión de concentración con la que escuchaba cada palabra que él decía.

—¿Y ella te gustaba?

—Ella era muy linda—comentó Levi con una sonrisa al verlo fruncir los labios en un mohín, como si de alguna forma ese comentario no le hubiera agradado—Pero algo pequeña para mí. No era mi tipo.

Eren giró un poco su rostro mirando fijamente sus ojos grandes y rasgados preguntándose qué clase de chica era la indicada para el pelinegro. ¿Rubias? ¿Pelirrojas? ¿Morenas o blancas? ¿También le gustarían los hombres? Quizá era bi. Saber que la chica no le interesaba debía tranquilizarlo, pero no era así, si ella era muy joven entonces él se encontraba fuera de las posibilidades más remotas y ahí estaba él jugando con sus manos estropeadas.

—Entonces no te gustan que sean mucho más jóvenes que tú—concluyó aparentando neutralidad decidiendo que ya era momento de dejarlo en paz con su toqueteo.

Una sonrisa perezosa se deslizó en el rostro de Levi y sus ojos grisáceos brillaron débilmente bajo la pálida luz de la habitación.

—Sinceramente las mocosas nunca han llamado mi atención—le confesó mordiéndose el labio inferior cuando bajó la mirada y recordó ese par de piernas que hace rato había tenido el gusto de admirar. Verlo caminar de esa forma lo había hecho perder la cabeza momentáneamente, era un jodido enfermo—Aunque creo que cambiaste mi perspectiva.

Eren sintió como los dedos de Levi se entrelazaban con los suyos suavemente, como si no quisiera asustarlo con su acción tan repentina, esperando algún gesto que le indicara que no lo rechazaba. Sus dedos se enredaron en un apretón inocente y al mismo tiempo bastante intimo, sus ojos tampoco se apartaban de los contrarios, podía ver su reflejo en el espejo gris de su iris, detallar la sonrisa traviesa del pelinegro saludándolo, invitándolo a seguirle el juego. Uno del que ya no quería salir.

—¿Estás bromeando? —preguntó débilmente apenas sonriendo.

—¿No me crees?

—Dijiste que la chica era linda pero no te gustaba por ser más joven…—le recordó ensanchando su sonrisa, incitándolo para que le dijera más palabras agradables que lo llenaran de más sentimientos burbujeantes.

—Ella era linda, pero no tanto como tú—confesó Levi en un susurro cómplice apretando con suavidad la delicada mano entre la suya.

Eren rió ante el cumplido.

—Eso está mal, ¿lo sabes, verdad? —continuó con su juego sabiendo lo peligroso que podía ser, pero algo lo incentivaba a seguir coqueteando con Levi, incentivándolo a caer más por él.

—No estoy haciendo nada malo, solo estamos aquí sentados hablando un poco, conociéndonos… ¿No te gusta? —Levi lo miró inocente encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia a su comprometedora situación.

El jovencito mordió su labio inferior asintiendo. Claro que le gustaba, le gustaba recibir tanta atención así fuera un juego, así el pelinegro no lo dijera enserio. Nunca se imaginó que en una comisaría podría conocer a un hombre tan guapo como Levi, que lo hiciera temblar con solo escuchar su voz, que a pesar de tener esa imagen de punk busca problemas era agradable. Tal vez pasar la noche en ese lugar no iba a ser tan malo después de todo.

Ambos continuaron conversando un poco sobre ellos mientras los minutos pasaban. Su manos ya no estaban unidas pero Eren aún mantenía atrapada la de Levi entre las suyas, acariciando la cruz entre sus dedos distraídamente mientras le platicaba sobre su escuela, sus amigos y pasatiempos mientras él escuchaba en silencio, comentando de vez en cuando o respondiendo a las preguntas que le hacía. Descubrió que era tatuador, tenía su propia tienda y la dirigía junto a una amiga, no le iba mal pues disfrutaba de ciertas comodidades. Tampoco era punk, ese era su traje de halloween y Eren rió por la tonta pregunta que había hecho; creyó que Levi siempre vestía de esa manera tan intimidante, algo arraigado a su estilo. El tiempo parecía no transcurrir en esa habitación, solo se escuchaba el eco de sus voces y los sonidos aislados por la puerta de metal que de la nada se abrió con mucha fuerza haciendo que Eren pegara un brinco y soltara la mano de Levi rápidamente.

El guardia se encontraba acompañado de un hombre rubio aparentemente un par de años mayor que Levi. Traía una gabardina negra lo suficientemente larga para rozar el suelo junto a unos botas negras y un traje del mismo color, también logró observar unos lentes obscuros colgados en el cuello de su camisa negra. Lucía como Neo de Matrix.

—Hey Levi, toma tus cosas ya puedes irte—dijo el rubio dirigiéndose a Levi con confianza. Quizá eran amigos.

Oh, no, no quería que él se fuera y lo dejara solo en esa habitación. Miró a Levi con insistencia, él también le regresaba la mirada con ceño fruncido sin saber que hacer porque ya estaba harto de pasar tanto tiempo ahí encerrado sin hacer nada, sin embargo la llegada del gatito había sido algo inesperado pero cautivador; no supo si fue su rostro de bebé lo que lo sedujo o su cuerpo torneado y sugerente envuelto en esa tela oscura que se pegaba a él casi como una segunda piel. Lo que tenía bastante seguro era que ese niño tenía que ser suyo, por muy mal que sonara, no podía dejarlo ir tan fácil, no todos los días se topaba con alguien tan tierno e inocente.

—Voy a hablar con Erwin para que puedas irte conmigo. No te voy a dejar solo en este lugar—le prometió tomando la cazadora de cuero con taches, poniéndosela sobre los hombros mientras se incorporaba y caminaba hacia la puerta.

Eren esperó paciente sin saber que era lo que pensaba hacer Levi para que pudieran ir. El señor Dok había sido muy claro con él, sus padres tenían que venir y firmar su salida, y ellos no planeaban venir hasta dentro de muchas horas seguramente; con sus padres llenos de alcohol hasta la cabeza apenas recordarían que tenían un hijo en la comisaria. Escuchaba las voces de Erwin y Levi en el pasillo discutiendo en voz baja, no lograba comprender exactamente que decían pero por la entonación sabía que Levi trataba de convencerlo de algo y Erwin se negaba. Fueron eternos los minutos que esperó ahí sentado hasta que Levi entró nuevamente con una sonrisa triunfante y le dijo que podían irse. Sin dudarlo dos veces lo siguió y otro guardia con el que nunca se había cruzado cerró la puerta de la habitación y les permitió marcharse sin necesidad de ser escoltados.

—¿Me dejarán salir? El comisario Dok dijo que mis padres eran quienes tenían que venir a recogerme—le hizo saber mientras caminaba a su lado. Tenía que levantar la cabeza para poder mirar el rostro de Levi. Se sentía bastante pequeño a comparación suya.

—Erwin está hablando con Nile, no tienes que preocuparte, le debe un par de favores. Llamará a tus padres y les dirá que te escoltaron hasta tu casa en una patrulla o… Cielos, no lo sé, alguna de las muchas excusas que la policía siempre tiene—resopló metiendo sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de la cazadora.

Siguieron caminando hasta la entrada de la comisaría en donde Eren se despidió de la señorita de recepción con una sonrisa sin detenerse para no levantar muchas sospechas. Ya afuera volvió a respirar libertad; era de noche, las luces de la ciudad estaban encendidas y brillaban escandalosas, se escuchaba el barullo de las personas y todos parecían ir de un lado a otro deambulando felices encarnando leyendas.

Levi se paró en medio de la acera en frente del edificio y Eren lo imitó. No sabía qué hacer ahora: ya había recogido su dinero y sus llaves así que podía tomar un auto bus hasta su casa o a la casa de Connie, pero no lo convencían ninguna de las dos opciones. Se sentía bien salir de ese encierro, pero había disfrutado mucho de la compañía de Levi y su pequeño jugueteó allá adentro. Suspiró resignado, después de todo las cosas buenas no duraban demasiado.

—Supongo que ya debes irte—habló Eren para llamar la atención del pelinegro.

Levi bajó la mirada y enfocó su rostro con una sonrisa discreta; no podía tomarse tantas libertades como lo había hecho adentró de esa habitación.

—¿Recuerdas a Hanji? Hizo una fiesta y si no voy tendré que soportarla toda la semana con sus reclamos—el pelinegro hizo una pequeña pausa mientras mojaba sus labios resecos, después agregó—Sí quieres puedes venir conmigo. Tú querías ir a una fiesta ¿no? Estoy seguro de que no podrás reunirte con tus amigos sin lanzarte encima de ellos—comentó refiriéndose a Jean y Armin quienes seguramente ya habrían puesto al corriente al resto del grupo.

—¿Puedo ir? —lo miró esperanzado aunque rápidamente analizó la situación. En primer lugar, Levi era aún un desconocido y no sabía que intenciones tenía con él. Segundo, nadie podía asegurarle que mañana no amanecería en algún bosquecillo sin algún órgano. Tercero, sus padres podrían llegar y ver que no estaba en casa, perder la cabeza y pensar lo peor. Veía imposible poder acompañarlo—No creo que pueda, si mis padres llegan y no me ven en casa estaré en más problemas—respondió con poco ánimo. Estaba divido entre obedecer a su razón o dejarse llevar.

—Sólo serán dos horas, nada más. Tus padres seguramente han bebido lo suficiente para no poder conducir en condiciones—insistió Levi—Vamos, es solo una noche. Prometo que no te haré nada malo—susurró mirando fijamente ese par de gemas verdosas que brillaban bajo los destellos de neón haciendo imposible que apartara la vista de ellos. Quería verlos todos los días.

Eren lo pensó algunos segundos sintiendo que su deseo por seguir a Levi podía más. Ya estaba en problemas, otro no hacía la diferencia, además Levi estaba ahí frente a él insistiéndole para que lo acompañara, prometiéndole que no lo lastimaría. Algo en sus palabras lo tranquilizaban, como si le dijeran que todo saldría bien, que con él estaría seguro. Había intercedido con su amigo para que lo dejaran salir, tenía que agradecérselo de alguna forma.

—Está bien, pero no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo—aceptó al final con una sonrisita derrotada.

Levi correspondió su sonrisa.

—No te preocupes, bebé, será la mejor noche de tu vida.

" _Como ves en mis ojos solo estás imaginando, bebé. Pacíficamente me miras poniéndote en frente de mi, nadando hacía el amanecer."_

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad hermosuras! En el siguiente capítulo se encuentra la verdadera acción así que las invito a esperar por ese momento, les aseguro que no van a arrepentirse. Espero que les haya gustado, eso me haría muy, muy, muy feliz.**

 **Y Magi, de nuevo mil gracias por tu amistad tan linda, por ese apoyo, soy muy afortunada de tener tu amistad y que eso se haya mantenido desde hace mucho tiempo. Espero dure mucho más. Disfruta tu día con todas las personas que amas y que te lluevan bendiciones, ¡un beso y un abrazo!**

 **¿Un review? ¡Su opinión es muy importante para mi!**


	2. II

**¡Hola, hola amores hermosos! Vengo con la parte final de Trick or Sugar, me disculpo por la demora, pero mejor tarde que nunca. Estoy muy feliz con el recibimiento de este pequeño Two-shot, es un proyecto muy especial para mi así que verlas a ustedes aquí me hizo sentir muy especial. Sé que no es octubre, pero no importa, porque todos los días son halloween.**

 **Antes de leer les aviso que en este fic Hanji es hombre, y hay leve Hanmi y lemon.**

 **Sin nada más que agregar, ¡pueden leer!**

* * *

 **II**

" _La línea de la aventura, ¿debo cruzarla o no? Me estoy poniendo caliente, estás jugando conmigo. Estoy asustado de que veas mi corazón y me lo arrebates."_

Los ojos verde caramelo de Eren se abrieron deslumbrados por el glamour con el que se deslizaban las luces desde el interior de la casa que tenía enfrente hasta la calle donde se encontraba él junto a Levi y su amigo; rosa, violeta, azul, dorado, tonalidades incitantes que teñían todo lo que tocaban jugueteaban entre los cristales de las ventanas. Podía sentir en su vientre y las puntas de sus extremidades el vibrar de la música haciéndole cosquillas, era una melodía ecléctica y rítmica que encajaba a la perfección con las luces alocadas. Miró a Levi a su lado, quien también observaba con menos entusiasmo la casa a diferencia suya, quien ansiaba sumergirse en ese bullicio colorido y ensordecedor. Admiró el perfecto perfil del pelinegro moteado por la luz que fluía y los cobijaba en sus colores, no pudo evitar suspirar con suavidad, sonriendo con disimulo al tratar de no perderse en sus rasgos afilados pero gentiles. Si tan solo Erwin no estuviera terminando de asegurar el auto que estaba detrás de ellos quizá Levi se animaría a intentar otro tentador acercamiento.

—¿Vamos?—preguntó el rubio caminando unos cuantos pasos hacía ellos—Parece que se lo están pasando bien—comentó con aprobación mientras escondía ambas manos dentro de su gabardina negra y se encogía de hombros.

A sus oídos llegaron varías carcajadas que estallaron como la pólvora en medio de las ondas de los bajos que llegaban a sus oídos.

—Eso parece—respondió Levi apartando la mirada del frente—¿Qué tal, Eren? —le preguntó con una sonrisa que parecía esperar una respuesta positiva.

—Es increíble—respondió con honestidad sin borrar su fragante sonrisa—¿Pero no tendrás problemas por haberme invitado? —preguntó de pronto con algo de preocupación aunque a esas alturas ya era demasiado tarde. Había olvidado que la fiesta no era de Levi y no quería llegar y ser objeto de miradas desaprobatorias, mucho menos de personas con las cuales no tenía ninguna clase de relación.

Levi negó posando con cuidado su mano sobre la espalda del castaño, empezando a guiarlo hacía el camino de graba que guiaba al pórtico de la casa, siendo seguidos por Erwin quien parecía estar más entretenido en mirar a la nada, como si su presencia fuera inexistente. Eren presintió que quizá estaba algo incómodo por los gestos que su amigo tenía con él pero no lo lamentó porque al llegar a los escalones de madera blanca de aquella casa de aspecto conservador, Erwin inmediatamente se adelantó y abrió, tratando de escapar prontamente de aquella intimidad a la cual no pertenecía.

Los tres cruzaron la puerta la cual parecía ser una especie de portal a un mundo de luces intermitentes que titilaban desde rincones desconocidos. Erwin iba enfrente de ellos como una especie de guía, haciéndose paso entre los cuerpos que se sacudían con la música y se buscaban entre el calor pululante que empañaba sus mentes. Eren se apretó al cuerpo de Levi con el temor de perderse en aquella locura y este pasó un brazo alrededor de su cintura sin vacilación, sosteniendo su cuerpo que parecía estar hecho de mariposas a punto de dispersarse bajo su toque. Eren no sabía hacía donde se dirigían precisamente y su tranquilidad ante esto lo aturdió. ¿Cómo podía confiar tan ciegamente en un hombre que conoció en la comisaría? ¿Cómo pudo marcharse sin que sus padres lo supieran? Sin duda merecía cualquiera que fuera su final porque no se estaba arrepintiendo de su decisión, quería llegar más lejos, hasta desfondarse, arriesgarlo todo con Levi y descubrir algo nuevo. No sabía exactamente qué esperaba, pero quería averiguarlo.

—¡Voy a buscar a Hanji! —dijo Erwin al girarse hacía ambos. Los había traído hacía un rincón donde habían algunos sofá ocupados por parejas bastantes entretenidas en disfrutar de toqueteos furtivos—¡No hagas nada estúpido! —le advirtió con una sonrisa divertida, alzando sus cejas pobladas para dar más énfasis a lo que decía.

—¿Yo haciendo algo estúpido? —preguntó Levi ladeando su cabeza con fingida ignorancia.

—Hablo enserio. No quiero ir a la cárcel a buscar tu trasero rebelde—bromeó seriamente, dándole una rápida mirada al jovencito que los miraba en silencio. Distinguió entre la parcial oscuridad el agarre que su amigo mantenía sobre la cintura del castaño y confirmó sus sospechas. ¿Por qué de todas las mujeres despampanantes con las que había salido Levi, tenía que caer por ese adolescente de ojos verdes? Vale, era lindo, tierno, lo admitía, pero la elección del pelinegro lo desconcertaba. Decidió que era mejor irse en busca del anfitrión de la fiesta, quien seguramente estaría besuqueándose con su novia en algún rincón de la casa, y dejar solo a Levi, quien parecía enviarle órdenes silenciosas para que se marchara.

Eren se sintió mucho más liviano cuando Erwin se escabulló entre el suave tumulto de cuerpos y los dejó a solas, parados en medio de un grupo de parejas acarameladas que no dejaban de acariciarse entre los compases de la música que parecía nunca acabarse. Levi se giró y posó ambas manos sobre su cintura mirándolo con más atención entre los flashes violetas y dorados. Se agachó un poco para llegar hasta su oído y comentarle secretamente:

—Te ves muy bien esta noche.

Los ojos verdes se escondieron detrás de los parpados y su sonrisa parecía desplegarse como una flor sobre su rostro coloreado por el bochorno.

—¿Se lo dices a todas? —soltó Eren juguetonamente mientras abría nuevamente los ojos, enfocando el atractivo rostro del pelinegro que parecía brillar por si solo entre los ases. Los ojos de Levi parecían clavarse en él como un par de dagas plateadas, debilitándolo entre sus brazos.

—Adular no va conmigo—confesó Levi sobre su rostro, usando el pretexto del bullicio a su alrededor para poder tener más cerca al jovencito que lo estaba enloqueciendo—Pero contigo sería un desperdicio no hacerlo… Eres tan jodidamente lindo que duele—gruñó Levi una sonrisa aterciopelada bailando en los labios y sintió como su pecho se estremecía cuando escuchó la encantadora risa del castaño deslizándose a través de sus oídos.

Eren mordió su labio tímido pero dispuesto a seguirle el juego, sólo quería que Levi continuara dedicándole más cumplidos rudos pero tiernos. Estaba descubriendo una nueva obsesión secreta.

—¿Es un cumplido? —quiso saber mientras aparentaba alejarse de él con movimientos suaves y traviesos, intentando en vano que los brazos fuertes del pelinegro lo dejaran ir de aquella jaula que apresaba su cintura.

—Es una confesión—respondió Levi sin caer en cuenta del peso de sus palabras, o eso creyó Eren. Para él esa respuesta se podía interpretar de muchas formas, pero su mente traidora disfrutaba en torturarlo con vagas esperanzas hechas de humo.

Ambos se miraron varios segundos tratando de aclarara sus acalorados pensamientos sintiendo que todo a su alrededor ocurría en cámara lenta, la realidad alejada de un sueño nebuloso de miradas que lo decían todo y bocas que callaban pues ellos sabían que podían utilizarlas en algo más. Eren sintió los dedos de Levi escurrirse debajo de la chaqueta que pertenecía a Jean para dedicar caricias sutiles a los huesos de su columna que estaban recubiertos por el sugerente disfraz.

—Levi…—suspiró Eren por la impresión de su toque, sin ser escuchado por el mayor, quien juntó sus frentes cerrando así las distancias. Se sintió mareado de repente, eran demasiadas sensaciones; vergüenza, emoción, deseo, felicidad, miedo… Quería dar el paso final y juntar su boca con la del pelinegro y adivinar cuál sería el sabor de sus labios, pero al mismo tiempo tenía vergüenza de no ser lo suficientemente bueno y arruinarlo—Tengo sed—se escuchó decir en un murmullo que rápidamente acabó con la magia.

Levi parpadeó una, dos, tres veces tratando de entender el rumbo que habían tomado las cosas. Sintió la frustración al haber estado tan cerca de saborear aquella dulce boca, pero comprendió que no estaba listo, podía sentir sus manos pequeñas que se aferraban a sus antebrazos temblar imperceptiblemente. No lo iba a obligar.

—Está bien, espérame aquí—le ordenó señalando un sofá que se encontraba desocupado entre los muebles arrinconados de la casa—No recibas nada que te ofrezcan, y si quieren hablar contigo diles que viniste conmigo—tenía una reputación que seguramente haría desistir a cualquiera que se acercara a su gatito. Él lo había visto primero.

El pelinegro se alejó no sin antes darle un último vistazo para asegurarse de que él ya había tomado asiento en el sofá que le había indicado. Eren apoyó su espalda en el afelpado material del cual estaba recubierto el sofá de aquella casa y soltó lentamente el aire de sus pulmones mientras aclaraba los pensamientos desordenadas que revoloteaban vertiginosamente por su mente. Estuvo a punto de darse un beso con Levi, ¡con Levi! Llevó ambas manos hasta su cara y la froto varias veces intentando en vano borrar la sonrisa que parecía haberse tatuado en su rostro. Era consciente de que no era más que pura atracción física, no habían sentimientos de por medio porque los dos eran un par de desconocidos que se habían conocido de la forma más ridícula e increíble en sus vidas, porque él apenas tenía quince años y Levi mucho más, porque ambos parecían dispuestos a experimentar de la compañía de otro hombre aquella noche fantasiosa a sabiendas de que al día siguiente no se volverían a ver, ni a buscar; Levi regresaría a su vida rodeada de chicas guapas, tatuajes y cuero ardiente, él a su rutina de chico hogareño, estudiante promedio y con un _crush_ imposible hacía su vecino Mike, al cual empezaba a reemplazar por Levi.

Retiró ambas manos de su rostro dejándolas sobre el sofá, acariciando distraídamente el espacio que se extendía a cada lado suyo, mirando frente a sus ojos como las personas se dejaban llevar por la música, sacudiendo sus cinturas al ritmo de los bajos, robándose besos cada vez que las luces dejaban de hacerles compañía. Intentó con todo el poder mental que poseía en esos momentos no girar el rostro hacía los rincones de donde provenían risitas, suspiros y el sonido de la ropa rozándose insinuante. Él no era tonto y sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo a dos metros de su lugar.

Un vaso de papel aparentemente rojo apareció delante de sus ojos, logrando que dejara de observar a la pista. Al levantar la mirada se topó con la poderosa figura de Levi ante él, protegiéndolo de los incesantes colores que morían en su espalda, rodeándolo de un aura arcoíris.

—Gracias—sonrió Eren, aceptando la bebida.

Levi tomó asiento a un lado suyo, dejando caer todo su peso y Eren entonces sintió que el sofá no era tan amplio como parecía porque ahora podía sentir el cuerpo del pelinegro demasiado cerca.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Eren oliendo superficialmente el contenido del vaso. A su nariz llegó una fragancia picante y frutal pero bastante suave. Le recordaba a la fruta fermentada que su madre embotellaba cuando iban de vacaciones a su granja en Oklahoma.

—Es ponche, traté de buscar alguna bebida que no fuera tan fuerte—respondió Levi pasando su brazo por el respaldo del sofá, queriendo acercarse un poco más al chico que parecía dudar, sin decidirse entre darle un trago o no—Oye, le puse nada extraño a tu bebida, sí quieres puedo beber el ponche para que te sientas más tranquilo—ofreció con una sonrisa tierna ante el gesto desconfiado del castaño.

Eren le entregó la bebida porque era cierto que desconfiaba un poco. Aún podía escuchar la voz de su madre repitiendo el eterno mantra "nunca aceptes nada de los extraños" aunque a esas alturas ya era ridículo. Miró con autentico interés como Levi daba un profundo trago del ponche y después se inclinaba sobre su rostro sin vergüenza alguna. Nuevamente la atmósfera íntima que ambos habían construido hace unos minutos empezaba a hacerse más densa, liberando señales de placer con solo tener la mirada grisácea de Levi y su sonrisa de lobo para él.

—¿Ves? No tienes que temer. No te haré daño—dijo con voz sedosa el pelinegro, acariciando con cada letra el esbelto cuerpo del ojiverde.

Efectivamente Levi no lo había engañado, podía ver entre las sombras sus labios rosados humedecidos, destilando esa fragancia dulce y picante que lo provocaban a probar un poco desde sus labios. Él, con más confianza, dio un sorbo pequeño para tratar de acostumbrase al sabor, sintiendo en su lengua la sustancia dulce y con cierto regusto picante y levemente amargo. Tragó bajo la atenta mirada de Levi, quién parecía no querer dejar escapar un solo gesto que realizara.

—Sabe bien—comentó Eren sin alzar demasiado la voz. Estaban tan cerca que no era necesario.

—Bebe despacio, no es tan fuerte, sin embargo puede llegar a marearte—le advirtió Levi tomando de su propio vaso. Eren había estado tan distraído con el rostro del pelinegro que no se fijó que él había traído su propia bebida, y una con un olor bastante fuerte.

—¿Qué estás tomando? —el castaño se inclinó curioso sobre el vaso de Levi tratando de adivinar de qué clase de licor se trataba.

La sonrisa satinada de Levi apareció una vez más en su rostro como una media luna.

—Vodka.

Eren soltó una pequeña risa abochornada al recordar su penoso evento. Era tan irónico.

—¿Y sabe bien? —sentía curiosidad, iba a ser la primera vez que probaría el vodka en la fiesta de Connie pero las cosas habían cambiado—¿Puedo probar? —le pidió observando su rostro con ojos suplicantes.

—No creo que sea buena idea—negó el pelinegro sin apartar del rostro su sonrisa arrebatadora.

—¡Levi, por favor, solo un poco! —Eren casi se echa encima de él. Con una mano sostenía el vaso de ponche y con el otro se apoyaba en el sofá, cerrando las distancias entre sus cuerpos—Te prometo que me controlaré.

—No te va a gustar, estoy seguro. Tiene un sabor desagradable—trató de disuadirlo el mayor acariciando su hombro, bajando hasta el codo con movimientos lentos y tortuosos. Lo miraba con ternura ante su inocencia y le sonría con picardía, un cuadro contradictorio que añadiendo las caricias de sus dedos, confundían al jovencito sin saber qué clase de ideas cruzaban por la cabeza de Levi.

—Solo quiero probar, nada más—aseguró el castaño sin dejar que los gestos de Levi lo hicieran desistir de su petición—¿Por favor? —intentó una vez más.

Levi lo pensó durante unos pocos segundos, observando con fijeza el bonito rostro del chico que se apoyaba en su pecho. Esos ojos verdes que centelleaban entre los colores chispeantes lo hacían doblegarse, sus palabras flaqueaban cuando Eren lo miraba de esa forma insistente. Sus labios eran un dulce puchero casi imperceptible que lo incitaban a deshacerlo entre sus labios, llenándole la boca de besos y licor. Si seguía mirándolo terminaría devorando al jovencito sobre ese sofá en frente de todas las personas en la fiesta, así que liberando un suspiro, cedió y le entregó el vaso sin rodeos.

—Está bien, toma.

Eren aceptó con una sonrisa victoriosa el vaso de papel y sin pensarlo demasiado dio un trago largo de vodka, cosa que lamentó al instante pues la bebida era tan fuerte que sintió su garganta arder. Contra su voluntad pasó el líquido sin evitar una mueca de asco en su rostro. No entendía como Jean los había hecho cometer un delito solo por una bebida horrible y sin chiste.

—¡Sabe horrible! —se quejó bajito el castaño regresando el vaso de vodka a su propietario.

Levi rió a su lado apretándolo con fuerza contra su cuerpo, fascinado con cada pequeño gesto del chico que no dejaba de sorprenderlo con su personalidad juguetona y ahora tan inocente. Iba a agregar algo sin embargo alguien apareció delante de ellos obstruyendo la luz que provenía de la pista de baile, logrando que ambos giraran sus cabezas hacía la persona que estaba importunando su noche.

—¡Eren!

A Eren casi se le cae el vaso sobre los pantalones de Levi cuando reconoció esa voz.

—¿Mikasa? —más que una pregunta, era una afirmación.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿No se suponía que ibas a quedarte en casa? —le preguntó con cierta histeria en su voz. Parecía asustada, y tenía razón para estarlo pues ella la responsable del chico esa noche y por lo que podía notar, los padres de éste no sabían nada.

—Pues…

—¡Y tú…!—encaró a Levi con furia la pelinegra, quien traía un coqueto traje de reina de corazones, uno bastante sugerente—¿Le estás dando alcohol? ¿Sabes cuántos años tiene? ¡Quince! ¡Es un niño prácticamente! —le recordó con horror—Vas a tener muchos problemas cuando le cuente a tía Kuchel—señaló a Levi con el pequeño cetro de reina que cargaba en su mano enguantada.

Levi resopló sin dejarse amedrantar por los regaños de su prima, ya estaba bastante familiarizado con sus escenas. Para Eren era una cosa totalmente diferente, su mente parecía procesar todo a una velocidad vertiginosa; ¿Levi y Mikasa eran primos? El mundo era bastante pequeño. Y ahora tenía más problemas porque Mikasa seguramente hablaría con sus padres, conociéndola, iría con él hasta su casa y los esperaría. El instinto protector de la muchacha superaba al de una leona con sus cachorros.

—Es una historia muy larga—se limitó a responder el pelinegro sin soltar al jovencito—¿No estabas con Hanji? Erwin fue a buscarlos hace un rato—comentó de repente con desinterés, como si el asunto de la comisaría y el hecho de haber traído a un menor a una fiesta de adultos no fuera demasiado importante.

—Precisamente Erwin nos comentó que tú habías sido detenido y en la comisaría habías conocido a un chico castaño travestido, y cuando le preguntamos el nombre del chico nos dijo que se llamaba Eren—contó, fulminando con sus ojos fríos al pelinegro quien le regresaba una mirada apacible—¡Y te busqué por toda la fiesta! Tenía la esperanza de que fuera otro chico con el mismo nombre, pero veo que no lo es. Ahora están en muchos problemas—les advirtió a los dos llevando ambas manos hacia su cadera.

Eren soltó una pequeña maldición contra Erwin, no por haberlo delatado inconscientemente con su niñera, sino por el hecho de haberlo descrito como un chico travestido.

—Estamos—la corrigió Levi—Recuerda que tú eras quien debía cuidarlo—soltó despreocupado bebiendo un poco de vodka.

Mikasa enmudeció unos segundos, pero después recuperó su mirada glacial y pose de madre sustituta.

—Bien, yo no contaba con que Eren no me dijera la verdad—esta vez el sermón iba para el castaño, quien deseaba que el sofá se lo tragara y lo escupiera en la sala de su casa, lejos de semejante locura—Levi, pídele el auto a Erwin, le diré a Hanji que conduzca hasta la casa de Eren y esperaremos hasta que sus padres lleguen—empezó a impartir órdenes buscando con la mirada a Hanji entre la multitud de personas que ignoraban la pequeña escena que habían realizado—Y tú te quedas, no creas que dejaré que vengas con nosotros. Si tienes ganas de pasar la noche con alguien hazlo con alguna de tus admiradoras—le dijo a Levi con voz autoritaria.

—¿Cuánto tomaste, Mikasa? —preguntó Levi, quien conocía perfectamente a su prima. A pesar de lucir sobria, podía ver en sus gestos y su mirada que no estaba del todo bien, a pesar de saber lo que estaba diciendo. Mikasa tendía a explotar después de unos cuantos tragos.

—¡Estoy bien! —se defendió indignada, golpeando el suelo con la punta de su tacón.

—¿Mikasa? —preguntó otra voz, haciéndose paso entre los cuerpos apretujados.

Un hombre, quizá de la edad de Levi, llegó hasta la pelinegra ataviado con un disfraz de rey de corazones que hacía juego con el de la pelinegra. Tenía el cabello castaño, largo, pero estaba recogido para que no le estorbase sobre su rostro. La primera impresión de Eren al verlo fue de tranquilidad, porque en su rostro traía una sonrisa que decía "todo está bien" y sus ojos no mostraban preocupación alguna. Era bastante guapo, quizá no tanto como Levi a sus ojos, pero podía apostar a que más de una chica querría recibir una de esas sonrisas perfectas.

—¡Hanji! ¿Erwin ya te entregó las llaves? —preguntó Mikasa girándose hacía el castaño un poco más tranquila.

—Solo el cielo sabe donde se habrá metido—respondió despreocupado—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Te estuve buscando por todas partes—se acercó hasta la chica abrazándola cariñosamente por la espalda. Al levantar la mirada se topó con Eren y Levi, quienes seguían sentados sin decir palabra alguna—Hola, ¿qué tal? —saludó al chico castaño amistosamente—¿En qué problema te metiste ahora, Levi? —quiso saber con un brillo divertido surcando sus ojos cobrizos. Le divertía cuando su novia regañaba con tanta libertad al pelinegro, a quien casi nadie se atrevía a enfrentar.

—Hola—le respondió el saludo Eren con algo de timidez.

—Mikasa me está culpando por traer a Eren a la fiesta, cuando se suponía que era ella quién debía encargarse de él—Mikasa abrió sus ojos incrédula ante tal acusación—No me mires así, sabes muy bien que gracias a mí Eren no sigue en la comisaría solo y tú sabes que está bien.

Eren miró a Levi con sorpresa. No había pensando las cosas de esa manera, Levi había girado las cosas totalmente a su favor, quedando así como el adulto responsable. Era cierto que Mikasa no tenía del todo la culpa, le había mentido después de todo, pero con la explicación de Levi ella no tenía demasiado que objetar. Como había dicho el pelinegro, de no haber sido por él, seguiría en esa habitación quizá solo, quizá con algún desquiciado.

—Tú… —murmuró Mikasa.

Levi levantó una ceja de forma retadora, incitándola a continuar.

—Tranquila amor, no dejes que Levi te provoque—Hanji habló con tono conciliador acariciando su vientre dulcemente—Además, tiene razón, sabemos que Eren está aquí en mi casa y con Levi a su lado nadie va a querer acercarse—trató de aplacar la cólera de su novia demostrándole que las cosas no estaban tan mal.

—Pero Hanji, no puedo dejarlo solo…—flaqueó la chica mirando por encima del hombro el rostro del castaño.

—No estará solo, Levi puede hacerse cargo de él y en unas horas lo llevamos hasta su casa—ofreció Hanji.

Eren agradeció al cielo que Hanji estuviera ahí con ellos para evitar una desgracia, era como si entre los nubarrones se asomara un rayo de sol que aclarara las cosas. Cruzó los dedos para que Mikasa cediera cuando la observó tan callada, porque no quería irse tan pronto, aunque no había hecho gran cosa en la fiesta, estar entre los brazos de Levi era una oportunidad que no podía desperdiciar. Mikasa cedió por última vez, con menos vehemencia pues las caricias y palabras de Hanji parecían disuadirla, logrando al final que relajara su ceño fruncido y riera entre los brazos de su novio. Hanji susurró algo al oído de la pelinegra y esta lo tomó de la mano, llevándoselo lejos, como si hubiese olvidado que ellos se encontraban ahí observándolos. El castaño de ojos cobrizos se giró mientras se alejaba y levantó el pulgar hacía Levi con una sonrisa, diciéndolo que ya eran libres de la vigilancia felina de Mikasa.

Ambos se quedaron unos minutos en silencio tratando de entender todo lo que había sucedido hace poco. Sin duda alguna esa noche era de las más particulares en sus vidas.

—¿Mikasa es tu prima? —preguntó Eren con curiosidad intentando recobrar la atmósfera de intimidad que ambos habían creado hace varios minutos.

—Así es, sabía que a veces trabajaba cuidando niños, pero no me esperaba que fueran _esa_ clase de niños—dijo Levi, provocándolo con una sonrisa divertida ante el bochorno del castaño.

Las bebidas se iban terminando a medida que la conversación avanzaba. Eren, sin darse cuenta, ya llevaba su segundo vaso de ponche casi al tope y sentía su humor rebosante y bastante desinhibido. Había perdido la vergüenza con Levi, le preguntaba sobre su vida privada, sobre su trabajo, cuantas novias había tenido, donde trabajaba. Ahora sabía que era un tatuador, tenía su propio estudio en el centro de Carson City y no tenía pareja desde hace mucho tiempo. Levi también aprovechó para saber más acerca del castaño, preguntándole datos que permitieran facilitarle un próximo encuentro con él, sin embargo, lo que más le llamó la atención fue cuando le preguntó si tenía algún interés amoroso y él le respondió que sí, que había alguien. Eso lo turbó un poco, no quería que el chico pensara en alguien más, no ahora que él había aparecido.

—Me siento mal—se quejó Eren entregándole el vaso que hace unos minutos estaba totalmente lleno.

—No más alcohol para ti—fue todo lo que dijo Levi quitándole el vaso de la mano y dejándolo en el suelo, a un lado del sofá.

Levi se puso de pie sin dificultad, toleraba bastante bien el alcohol, además no había bebido demasiado esa noche. Eren tampoco se sentía fuera de sus cabales, era consciente de todo lo que estaba pasando, lo que sentía era un malestar leve, como si de repente el sueño y la sed se adueñaran de él. Con ayuda del pelinegro se puso de pie y notó que las piernas le temblaban un poco, pero poco importaba, aún podía caminar con naturalidad. El pelinegro le dijo que subirían al cuarto de Hanji donde había un baño privado porque seguramente los demás estarían ocupados.

Subieron por unas escaleras por donde la gente subía y bajaba sin prestarles demasiada atención. Eren no detalló los cuadros que colgaban en las paredes, ni la alfombra afelpada que amortiguaban el peso de sus botas, las cuales estaban matando sus pies. Siguieron derecho por un pasillo menos concurrido, donde solo había un par de personas conversando suavemente en la oscuridad y a las cuales ignoraron. Levi abrió la puerta que se encontraba en el fondo, una de madera blanca y manija dorada bastante cuidada, y entró primero, encendiendo la luz para que el castaño no tropezara en medio de la oscuridad.

Eren no esperó más y entró a la habitación de Hanji como si fuera suya, lanzándose a la cama con alivio. Sintió el colchón crujir detrás de su espalda y la fragancia del detergente de la colcha le llegó hasta la nariz; un aroma a limpio, no era como la de su cama, que olía a flores, esta era más neutra pero se percibía. Miró a Levi desde su lugar con los ojos agotados y estiró una de sus piernas hacía él, agregando:

—Estas botas me están matando…

Levi lo miró durante unos segundos en silencio hasta decidirse en acortar la distancia y tomar asiento en la mullida cama de su amigo, acomodando la pierna del chico sobre las suyas para hacer más fácil la tarea. Retiró con sus dedos expertos el calzando, deslizándolo con suavidad para no lastimar los pies mal tratados del jovencito. Después continuó con el otro, imitando sus acciones, hasta despojarlo de las botas incómodas que lo fastidiaban. Se tomó la libertad de recorrer con atrevimiento las fabulosas piernas del castaño; acariciando desde la rodilla hasta el tobillo, sintiendo sobre la yema de sus dedos el látex que se ajustaba como una segunda piel, deseando romperlo con los dientes y marcar con su boca el interior de sus muslos para demostrar que él había estado ahí.

—¿Tienes calor? —preguntó Levi levantando la cabeza para fijarse en el rostro embelesado del castaño, sin dejar de acariciarle.

—Sí—asintió Eren estirando sus brazos a ambos lados de su cabeza, casi rozando la cabecera de la cama. Su cuerpo parecía el de un gato negro que se removía perezoso, rozando acariciando traviesamente la entrepierna de Levi con sus pies, alimentando el fuego denso que ambos ocultaban dentro de ellos.

—Espera, iré al baño por el albornoz de Hanji—avisó el pelinegro poniéndose de pie, apartando con cuidado las piernas del castaño.

Eren asintió, mirando por el rabillo del ojo como Levi caminaba hasta la puerta que se suponía, debía ser el baño. Cuando lo vio entrar y perderse decidió ponerse de pie y empezar a quitarse el traje que lo estaba haciendo sudar terriblemente. Tuvo cuidado al incorporarse, sin embargo su equilibrio no estaba tan mal como creía, simplemente sentía la cabeza ligera y unas ganas incontrolables de dejar escapar pequeñas carcajadas, pero no podía evitarlo, esa noche se sentía particularmente feliz. Desabrochó el corsé y bajó el cierre que le cortaba la respiración, e inmediatamente sintió como el aire regresaba a sus pulmones y sus órganos se reacomodaban. Sacó los brazos con algo de dificultad y para terminar de deshacerse del disfraz tuvo que tomar asiento al borde de la cama para poder bajarlo con esfuerzo por toda la longitud de sus piernas, hasta lograr que el traje de látex quedara enrollado en sus tobillos. Se agachó y lo tomó con una mano, arrojándolo sobre la cama, a un lado suyo, suspirando con delicia al sentirse libre de aquella jaula sensual y sofocante. No sintió vergüenza alguna cuando Levi regresó con el albornoz azul rey entre sus brazos, mirando fijamente su cuerpo desnudo sin perder ningún detalle. Lo estaba provocando, él lo sabía, también sabía que lo que pudiera ocurrir después sería en parte culpa suya, pero no se arrepentía. Era un adolescente con el verano en la sangre, el calor del desierto ardiendo en su piel y el fuego consumiéndolo por dentro.

—¿A qué se debe esa clase de recibimiento? —preguntó Levi perturbado por la sensualidad que desprendía el cuerpo del jovencito. Era la primera vez que deseaba a alguien con tanta desesperación, sin embargo estaba haciendo todo lo que podía para no lanzarse encima de él, entre sus piernas y someterlo debajo de él hasta hacerlo llorar.

Eren recibió el albornoz que le ofrecía con una sonrisa obtusa como si no entendiera a qué se refería. Cubrió su cuerpo con el albornoz y ajustó el cinto con un nudo flojo, caminando hacía el baño, siendo seguido por Levi, quien cerró la puerta detrás de ellos para tener más privacidad por si algún intruso o el mismo Hanji decidía irrumpir en el cuarto.

—Está fría, pero es lo único que podrá ayudarte—Levi señaló la bañera que se llenaba de agua rápidamente.

Eren asintió, quitándose el albornoz sin muchas ceremonias. Levi lo recibió, dejándolo en un gancho del cual colgaban varias toallas blancas y otro albornoz de color blanco. Sujetó al castaño de la mano para que pudiera entrar en la bañera sin resbalar, después cerró la llave y tomó asiento sobre la tapa del inodoro, una clara señal de que no abandonaría el cuarto de baño. De todas formas Eren tampoco parecía incómodo con su presencia.

Eren tomó un poco de agua entre sus manos para lavar su rostro, pasando las palmas húmedas varias veces para alejar el letargo del que era preso. En medio de su silencio podía escucharse la música y la algarabía de las personas chocando contra las paredes, sus sonoras carcajadas, aunque parecían bastante lejanas. Eren hizo a un lado los mechones empapados que se pegaban sobre su frente y se apoyó sobre la pared de azulejos color arena, girando su rostro para encarar a Levi, quien lo miraba en silencio con su mentón apoyado sobre la palma de su mano.

—¿Te gusta Mike? —soltó Levi de repente, como si esa pregunta estuviera taladrando su cabeza desde hace tiempo.

Eren frunció el ceño unos segundos.

—¿Mike? —murmuró para sí mismo, después su gesto se iluminó con picardía y es que él no era ningún tonto, sabía que Levi sentía una inquietante curiosidad por su vecino, si no es que podía ser algo más—Bueno, él es muy guapo… y amable. También es muy atlético, es el sueño de cualquier adolescente—admitió acariciando con los dedos húmedos el borde de la bañera, sin mirar el rostro de Levi—Aunque ahora no estoy muy seguro—confesó.

—¿No? —escuchó a Levi a su lado con aparente desinterés en su voz oscura.

—Es como si las cosas hubieran cambiado. Antes me parecía el tipo más guapo de todo Carson City, hasta que te vi a ti en la comisaria—esta vez levantó la mirada y encaró a Levi, quien lucía tranquilo, con su sonrisa casi etérea brillando solo para él—Eres muy guapo, aunque eso ya lo sabes—rió el jovencito, sin preocuparse en medir sus palabras, no le importaba realmente—Eres mi fantasía, algo así como el hombre al que le entregaría… ya sabes—hizo un ademan con su mano—Preferiría que fuera contigo. Maldita sea Levi, ¿por qué no puedes ser gay? —masculló con frustración.

Levi rió entre dientes ante el pequeño cambio de humor del jovencito que lo miraba acusatoriamente por preferir a las mujeres. Hasta esa noche. En el pasado no se había preocupado por sus preferencias sexuales, creía tenerlas claras pues ningún chico había logrado atraerlo hasta el punto de hacer tantas locuras por tenerlo cerca, como lo había hecho con Eren. El castaño tan lindo, se atrevía a decir que más que cualquier otra chica con la que hubiese salido en el pasado, sus ojos eran grandes, redondos y atentos, además eran tan verdes que no parecían reales. Su rostro era simétrico, delicado, pero sin perder la virilidad de un efebo y su cuerpo, que el cielo lo perdonara por desearlo tanto, pero ese cuerpo lo encendía con solo verlo unos instantes. No tenía los pechos sugerentes de las chicas, pero poco importaba, era un cuerpo esbelto, torneado.

Nunca lo había intentado con otro hombre.

Nunca había deseado a otro hombre.

Pero se encontró a sí mismo con ganas de intentarlo, deseándolo con frustración.

—¿Crees que no me gustas? —le preguntó Levi oscuramente mirándole hasta el alma con el plata de sus ojos.

Sin dar explicaciones Levi empezó a deshacerse de la chaqueta de cuero, arrojándola contra el suelo del cuarto de baño, siguió la camisa floja que dejaba a la vista sus músculos blancos y tonificados, su abdomen duro, su pecho cubierto por unos cuantos tatuajes fascinantes que teñían dolorosamente la piel caliente. Eren mordió su labio ante el espectáculo, tratando de no dejar escapar un gemido hambriento entre sus labios temblorosos. Levi seguía deshaciéndose de su ropa con lentitud, arrastrado las prendas por sus extremidades, como si le gustara sentir el rose de estas, torturándolos a ambos con maliciosa sensualidad. Las pesadas botas quedaron olvidadas en una esquina del cuarto, el pantalón y la camisa fueron a parar junto a la chaqueta, sobre las baldosas frías. Levi dejó que su ropa interior negra fuera lo único que lo cubriera delante del castaño, quien no le quitaba la mirada de encima desde su lugar en el agua, es más, parecía que sus ojos verdes lo llamaban para que se uniera a él, orden que acató silenciosamente, entrando en la bañera con cuidado. Recostó su espalda en la otra esquina de la bañera, que parecía bastante pequeña ahora que sus piernas se tocaban con descaro. Sus pies estaban a cada lado de la cadera de Eren, sus brazos se apoyaban en el borde de la bañera con actitud despreocupada, enviando un mensaje secreto que solo sus cuerpos podían interpretar.

Eren se mordió el labio inferior cuando Levi deslizó sus manos bajo el agua y enredó alrededor de sus tobillos los dedos largos, tirando de ellos para atraerlo hacía él. Eren dejó que lo arrastrara hasta su cuerpo, encontrando confortante el hecho de apresar con sus muslos el cuerpo del pelinegro que parecía tan grande para su cuerpo delgado. Levi lo acomodó sobre su entrepierna, sentándolo con una fuerza morbosa porque con ese simple movimiento Eren había sentido bajo su trasero el poderoso miembro de Levi despertando.

—¿Quieres hacerlo? —preguntó Eren con la voz estrangulada, llevando ambas manos hasta las mejillas calientes de Levi.

—¿Qué cosa? —regresó la pregunta el mayor pasando sus manos sabiamente por las caderas delgadas, cruzando la línea al apretar con delicia el trasero del chico entre sus dedos, masajeándolo sin prisas—¿Hacerte mío? ¿Quitarte esa cara de inocente? —gruñó sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente—Porque quiero hacerlo.

El dedo índice del castaño se deslizó hasta los labios entreabiertos de Levi, humedeciéndolos. Los sintió calientes e hinchados, quizá porque hace varios minutos ambos habían contenido las ganas desesperantes de comerse a besos en ese sofá.

—Entonces hazlo, Levi, sé el primero—lo alentó Eren con una sonrisa que quemaba.

Levi no esperó más y con una mano apoyada en la nuca del jovencito lo guió hasta su rostro, juntando con hambre ambas bocas, las cuales se reconocieron inmediatamente. A Eren le costó en un inicio seguirle el ritmo a Levi, quien parecía arrancarle pedazos del alma con cada lamida, y a Levi esa torpeza lo encendió por sentirse el primero que le enseñaría como era hacer el amor en todos los sentidos, cómo se sentía ser amado con pasión desmedida. La lengua de Levi aguardó paciente hasta que Eren logró llevar el ritmo para así introducirse hasta el fondo, arrancando un gemido de la garganta del castaño, quien tuvo que pasar ambas manos detrás de su cuello para no derrumbarse ante ese beso tan profundo y sensual. Eren respiraba con delicia, intentando imitar a Levi, acariciando su lengua con la suya, enredándola con picardía, atreviéndose a lamer con sensualidad los labios de Levi que sabían a vodka, ponche y deseo.

—Eres tan delicioso…—el susurro ronco de Levi le llegó entre suspiros hasta los oídos.

Tomaban aire cuando sentían que los pulmones les iban a explotar, pero rápidamente volvían a juntar sus bocas sin desperdiciar un solo segundo. Los dedos de Eren se clavaban en los cabellos negros, acariciándolos con dedicación mientras que Levi se encargaba de juntar sus cuerpos bajo el agua, frotando lentamente ambas caderas, provocando pequeñas punzadas de placer en sus vientres. Eren le seguía el ritmo, balanceando su cadera para facilitarle la tarea porque él también quería sentirlo más, mucho más adentro y más intenso.

Más violento.

—Levi, quiero más—murmuró Eren acaloradamente sobre su oído.

Levi dejó sus labios para mirarle la cara buscando algún rastro de duda, pero solo se encontró con la mirada verde embriagada por sus caricias y sus labios abusados por los besos tórridos con los que había alimentado su boca. Con una mano se echó los cabellos azabaches hacía atrás, sintiéndose arder a pesar de estar empapados de agua helada.

—Quítate la ropa interior—le ordenó al momento de liberar sus caderas.

Eren separó su cuerpo de la pelvis de Levi, hundiendo ambas manos debajo del agua para quitarse el bóxer, dejándolo a un lado de la bañera bajo la atenta mirada de grisácea, sin preocuparse en llenar de agua el suelo del baño de Hanji. No sintió vergüenza cuando Levi bajó la mirada y se deleitó con la visión de su miembro desnudo, quizá por el poco alcohol que adormecía sus complejos y le dejaba actuar sin restricciones.

Una mano de Levi vagó hasta su miembro, acariciándolo superficialmente, provocándolo. Eren se sujetó de sus hombros pellizcando la piel blanca para aguantar la pequeña ola de placer que le nació desde el vientre y le subió por la columna directo al corazón.

Levi lo giró de espaldas a él y lo guió hacía el otro extremo de la bañera.

—Recuéstate—nuevamente ese tono oscuro y sedoso que no admitía replicas.

Eren obedeció apoyando sus antebrazos en el borde esmaltado de la bañera, agarrándose con fuerza, dejando que su trasero quedara a la vista de Levi, quien, a pesar de no poder verlo, lo podía sentir removiéndose detrás de él. El cuerpo grande del pelinegro entonces se pegó al suyo, sintió los labios húmedos del mayor mordiendo su espalda, besándola con adoración, bajando sin prisas, disfrutando del recorrido. Eren se erizó cuando imaginó lo que Levi planeaba.

Dejó escapar un gemido quedito cuando la lengua serpenteante de Levi acarició su entrada con lamidas lentas y rítmicas. Cerró los ojos para poder sentir con más intensidad los movimientos circulares de esa lengua caliente intentando dilatarlo con la miel que se escurría de la comisura de sus labios. Se mordió el labio cuando las manos de Levi abrieron sus nalgas, dejándolo aún más expuesto, llegando más adentro. Le temblaba todo, más aún cuando escuchaba la respiración errática del pelinegro detrás suyo tratando de recuperar el aliento entre lamida y lamida.

—Sigue así, no te detengas Levi—lo animó meciendo sus caderas contra el rostro del mayor.

Levi apartó su rostro de la entrada rojiza del castaño, llevando el dedo índice hasta su boca, lamiéndolo un par de veces. Eren observó el espectáculo por encima de su hombro y adivinó lo que se avecinaba, por lo que trató de relajarse y disfrutar. Levi sacó el dedo empapado de su boca y nuevamente apoyó su pecho sobre la frágil espalda del castaño, mordiendo con algo de fuerza su hombro.

Eren sintió el dedo largo acariciarle la entrada, tratando de abrirse paso entre sus entrañas. Lo sentía extraño pero excitante, y cuando empezó a entrar el dolor apareció, sin embargo la otra mano de Levi bajó hasta su miembro olvidado, acariciando toda la longitud de la carne palpitante, apretando el glande con la punta de sus dedos para distraerlo de aquella incómoda sensación. Así pasaron varios minutos hasta que un tercer dedo había entrado sin tanto dolor como al principio, Eren se adaptaba bien a pesar de la incomodidad.

Los lamentos placenteros revotaban contra los azulejos.

Las respiraciones erráticas susurraban la sucia travesura que estaban llevando a cabo.

Levi no aguantaba más, se había encargado de hacerlo sentir bien, disfrutaba de verlo sometido bajo su tacto, pero él también necesitaba aliviar su excitación que ya dolía como el infierno.

—Voy a entrar—le avisó con la voz ronca, casi como si de un suspiro se tratara.

Se irguió para poder tener una visión más clara. Le abrió el trasero con morbo porque quería ver como su pene entraba dentro de la entrada rosada, perdiéndose entre el calor de aquella cavidad caliente e inexplorada. Lo hizo lento, tomándose su tiempo para que ambos se acostumbraran a la invasión. Eren gimió con incomodidad pero al mismo tiempo con el placer doloroso de sentirse lleno con algo grande y palpitante. Levi siseó entre dientes varias maldiciones a medida que se hundía dentro de Eren, perdiendo gota a gota la serenidad de sus acciones.

—Sé que lo odias, pero después te gustara, cariño—gruñó Levi al dar la primera embestida.

Eren se sujetó con más fuerza. Los dedos se le estaban coloreando en las puntas.

Los movimientos de Levi eran suaves pero con cierta fuerza que le arrancaban pequeños quejidos al castaño. Al principio dolía, dolía mucho, pero trató de aguantar hasta que su entrada se acostumbró al miembro de Levi. Entonces lo empezó a disfrutar, le gustaba sentir los dedos de Levi aferrándose a sus caderas para poder penetrarlo a profundidad. Le encantaba sentir los testículos chocando contra su entrada, el salpicar obsceno de sus cuerpos con cada embestida y la placentera sensación de su pene siendo acariciado por la mano grande del pelinegro cuando él se recostaba sobre su espalda y lo mimaba.

—¿Quieres que sea rudo? —le preguntó Levi con la voz oxidada, dejando un beso sobre su hombro desnudo.

Eren se giró para encararlo. Su rostro estaba tan cerca, podía ver las gotas de agua resbalar entre sus facciones perfectas, el cabello negro despeinado cayéndole a ambos lados del rostro, los ojos grises, fríos pero llenos de pasión.

—Sí, no seas suave… sé rudo, no te contengas—suplicó antes de besarle la boca entre resuellos.

Su fantasía adolescente se hacía realidad. No quería nada suave, ni gentil ni delicado; acaba de descubrir una faceta oculta, una cara sombría y perversa que disfrutaba del dolor y de la sensualidad.

Levi obedeció penetrándolo con más fuerza sin llegar a lastimarlo, solo acelerando los movimientos de su pelvis, clavando su miembro hasta el fondo infinidad de veces. Eren sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas; sus gemidos eran cada vez más desesperados, más suplicantes, y cuando la boca de Levi lo silenciaba, eran sus suspiros los que le indicaban lo bien que se sentía ser penetrado sin consideración por el pelinegro.

—Gime Eren, quiero escucharte—siseó Levi.

Una palmada resonó se hizo escuchar por encima de los gemidos del castaño. Eren dio un respingo, removiéndose gustosamente contra el miembro de Levi. Aquél azote solo sirvió para que su libido se dispara y le nublara el juicio. Le siguieron más, cada cierto número de embestidas Levi golpeaba su trasero, palmeándolo hasta dejarlo sensible y coloreado de un sensual carmín.

—Así Levi, más rápido, no pares—susurraba Eren con la cabeza gacha, mirando embelesado el miembro de Levi desapareciendo entre sus piernas.

Levi lo giró ansioso, apoyándole la espalda contra la pared fría del baño. Eren pasó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo atrajo para besarlo, lamerle la boca y morderle la lengua con descaro. Sus piernas apresaron las caderas de Levi y él también imitó sus movimientos, buscando más contacto, más placer. El pecho de ambos se frotaba con cada movimiento, los pezones de los dos hombres estaban erectos y cada roce de ellos era delicioso; hasta el más pequeño de los toques los enloquecía.

Eren se sentía en el mar; las olas de placer iban y venían cada vez con más intensidad, estrellándose contra la playa que era su cuerpo. Apretó los dientes para no gritar cuando sintió que el glande de Levi le rozaba la próstata. Y Levi hacía esfuerzos descomunales para no desgarrarlo porque la forma en la que esas paredes lo apretaban era tan enloquecedora, nunca había probado una cosa semejante como antes. Hacerlo con un hombre era la mejor experiencia que había tenido en toda su vida, en especial con Eren. Lo estaban haciendo con hambre, con desespero, con movimientos bruscos pero cargados de sensualidad.

—Dios, perdóname—gimió Levi contra la boca de Eren, sintiendo el éxtasis nublando su juicio.

El baño se inundó del vaho tibio de sus alientos, de sus gemidos cargados de satisfacción, de los gruñidos de bestia herida de Levi cada vez que sentía el orgasmo bastante próximo. El agua salpicaba sus cuerpos, salpicaba el suelo, pero a ellos no les importaba, estaban más entretenidos en lograr llegar a ese nirvana que ya sentían cosquilleándoles en el vientre.

—¡Levi! —gritó Eren con la voz aguda. La saliva se le escurría por el mentó—¡Levi, sí, así! —se removió sintiendo el orgasmo azotando como un látigo por todo su cuerpo. Después un gritillo brotó de sus labios agrietados al no poder contener todo el placer del que era preso.

—Maldita sea—gruñó Levi, estrellando sus labios contra los del castaño, llegando también al clímax vertiginosamente. Gimió como un animal herido sin dejar de penetrarlo, vaciando su esencia dentro del cuerpo del jovencito—Bebé… joder, eres tan delicioso—repetía entre resuellos sin dejar de besarle la boca con hambre.

Eren cerró los ojos mientras respiraba entrecortadamente, dejando que Levi se derramara secretamente dentro de él, que le besara el cuello y lo apresara entre sus brazos recelosos. No tenían prisa.

* * *

" _Tu historia es evidente, ya estás pensando en otro tipo de cosas y, lo siento, pero me pasa lo mismo. Ven aquí chico, y hazme desearte más, fingiré que nunca lo supe y te perderé."_

Al llegar al frente de la puerta Eren pudo respirar con algo de alivio pues notó que el auto de sus padres no se encontraba estacionado fuera del garaje y las luces tampoco estaban encendidas. Todo estaba tal y como lo había dejado antes de partir con Jean y Armin. La única diferencia era que ahora estaba de regreso en compañía de Levi, quien miraba con curiosidad la bonita entrada de su casa.

—¿Es aquí donde vives? —preguntó el pelinegro examinando el vecindario por donde ya no caminaba una sola alma.

Eran casi las cuatro de la mañana y todos los espectros infantiles y sus padres habían regresado a la cama, ahora las calles estaban desiertas, solo se escuchaba el rumor de la calle principal en la lejanía y el sonido sordo del alumbrado público. Eren miró con disimulo a Levi, quien tenía ambas manos dentro de su chaqueta de cuero y actuaba con su ya acostumbrado semblante sereno. Parecía que el hombre apasionado y posesivo se había ocultado nuevamente y ahora era el mismo Levi de antes. Sin embargo eso no le restaba atractivo a la bella imagen que desprendía.

Ahora no era Mike quien coronaba sus fantasías.

—Sí, y al parecer mis padres aún no han llegado—habló en voz baja para no alertar a algún vecino cotilla sobre su hora de llegada.

—Las calles del centro estaban cerradas, quizá no lleguen hasta pasadas las siete—Levi imitó su tono de voz.

Eren asintió sin saber que decir, o cómo despedirse. No todos los días se acostaba con un hombre al que había conocido en la comisaría y con el que tenía sexo en la bañera de su mejor amigo. Durante el viaje hasta su casa habían conversado de temas triviales con naturalidad, sobre el desconocido paradero de Erwin, el hecho de no haber encontrado a Hanji y a Mikasa y la forma más apropiada de contar la verdad a los padres de Eren, pero al llegar a su casa se habían sumergido en un silencio que necesitaba ser roto por alguno de los dos.

—Supongo que ya debes irte…—empezó Eren con algo de pesar, deseando alargar el momento de decir adiós. No quería separarse del pelinegro tan pronto, quería una promesa de algún futuro encuentro.

Levi sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero un caramelo y se lo extendió con una sonrisa satinada que brilló bajo la luz de luna como la de un lobo.

—¿Dulce o truco? —le preguntó.

Eren correspondió su sonrisa.

—Dulce—respondió, tomando el caramelo que le ofrecía.

El pelinegro lo atrajo hacía él y lo abrazó, besándolo profundamente, como si quisiera memorizar la boca de Eren para así aguantar los días que no se verían. Duraron varios segundos así, dejando pequeños besos en sus comisuras hasta separarse.

—Nos vemos, gatito—susurró Levi sobre su boca, dejando un último beso antes de alejarse y caminar hacía el auto de Erwin que se encontraba parqueado sobre la carretera.

Eren le dijo adiós con la mano al auto que se alejaba entre las sombras, flotando silenciosamente sobre el asfalto oscuro hasta perderlo de vista y no escuchar el ronroneo del motor. Aguardó unos segundos hasta sentir una fría corriente de aire mañanero acariciándole las mejillas, entonces tanteó en la chaqueta de Jean, buscando las llaves de la casa.

Entró a toda prisa, subiendo por las escaleras con una sonrisa gigante bailándole en el rostro, ignorando el dolor de piernas que le indicaban que no lo había soñado. Al llegar a su cuarto lo primero que hizo fue lanzarse a su cama, revotando como si se tratara de una nube esponjosa, riendo sin importarle lucir como un demente. Abrió la palma de su mano y miró el caramelo con curiosidad. Deshizo la envoltura y se metió el dulce rojizo entre los labios imaginando que era la boca del pelinegro contra la suya. Estuvo a punto de arrugar el papelito y lanzarlo al suelo, sin embargo algo llamó su atención; en la envoltura estaba escrito un número telefónico y debajo de él había un nombre. El nombre de Levi acompañado de una palabra que le explotó el corazón.

"Llámame".

—Bam Bam, creo que tendremos compañía—dijo sonriéndole al afiche de su artista favorito, el cual parecía regresarle la sonrisa.

Su felicidad no menguó los siguientes minutos, ni siquiera cuando el auto de sus padres aparcó delante de la casa.

" _Se siente como que ya lo sabes todo sobre lo que quiero. No dices nada pero de todas formas lo entiendo, eres mi tipo de chico, me gusta. No detengamos nuestra imaginación, no seas tímido."_

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 **Y colorín colorado, este cuento se ha terminado. ¿Les gustó? ¡Espero que sí, y que haya podido compensar la demora! Esa noche de Halloween seguramente jamás será olvidada por ninguno de los dos. Recuerden que con Levi y Eren todo se ve bonito, pero no hagan ninguna de las locuras que sucedieron en el fic jajaja no todas tenemos la suerte de Eren. El futuro de esos dos es muy bonito, Levi no dejará ir a su gatito tan fácil.**

 **Les agradezco de corazón por todo el apoyo que le dieron a este fic, son hermosas y se merecen lo mejor. Y muchas gracias a mi ami Magi, una personita especial, por ser tan paciente conmigo y esperar, te quiero un montón.**

 **¡Ahora la respuesta a sus hermosos reviews!**

 **Angel Gefallen:** Nunca me aburriré de tus reviews, ¡siempre dices cosas tan lindas que me alientan a continuar y mejorar! Realmente este fic es toda una locura adolescente (la cual nadie debe imitar) que dejó buenos resultados de cierta forma (que ellos se conocieran). Me divertí mucho escribiendo sobre Jean y Armin aunque durara poco, sobre Eren en la comisaria (basado en hechos reales) y la fiesta, aunque esto al final tuvo un leve cambio porque al principio era tierno y después Levi le andaba dando nalgadas ajaja. Gracias por por todo el apoyo que me das, espero que logres terminar tus trabajos para poder tenerte por aquí con tus maravillosas historias, ¡besos y abrazos para mi ángel bello!

 **Guest 2:** Me alegra que te identificaras por el fic en sí es un conjunto de cosas que pasaron en la vida real (no exactamente como aquí, pero en esencia parecido ajaja) y quien no estaría aterrada de robar en una tienda, a mi me da algo, tienes tanta suerte pero mejor no volver a intentarlo ajaja locuras adolescentes. Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a este bebé, espero que el cap final también lo hayas disfrutado. ¡Ten un lindo día, bonita, gracias por tu review!

 **Mr Bum:** ¿Sobreviviste? ¡Lo siento tanto! Siempre te hago esperar, sé que soy peor que un caracol en cámara lenta, espero que la actualización te haya gustado para compensarte. Muchas gracias por estar siempre ahí, me emociona tanto leerte. ¡Te mando un abrazo gigante lleno de mucho amor!

 **Sumire Crazzy Murasaki:** ¡Hola pequeño Gollum de las cavernas! Hoy no traigo cairenes o rusos, pero sí el final de una noche de halloween. Me divertí tanto leyendo tu review, sobre todo con la historia de la delegación ajaja las mamás a veces se preocupan de la nada y no dejan que les expliquen bien. Espero que no haya sido por nada tu visita, ¡no me preocupes! Me hace mega feliz haber dado con uno de tus gustos, vale la pena si eso te hace sonreír, así que me encargaré de traerte al hermoso cairen y después a los malvados rusos ¿bien? ¡perdona si ya habías leído el cap y no viste tu respuesta! Tuve un problema, pero me levanté temprano para solucionarlo. Mil gracias por todo tu apoyo en mis fics, no sé qué sería sin ti. ¡Un abrazo enorme para mi Gollum!

 **KhevS-S-C-F-F-S:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por haberle dado la oportunidad a esta alocada idea. Espero que hayas disfrutado de este cap y me disculpes por mi tardanza. Cruzo los dedos para que sea de tu total agrado y mil gracias de nuevo por todo tu apoyo. ¡Ten un lindo día!

 **Magi Allie:** Ami de mi alma, ¿cómo no voy a incluir a Bam Bam, el objeto de los celos de Levi? Jajaja Eren hizo muchas locuras en una sola noche, demasiadas y muy irresponsables, pero supongo que recordara eso para toda la vida. Mira que acostarse con el tipo que conociste en la comisaría no es muy normal. Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me diste con la idea, y espero que esto te ayude a despejarte un poco para despejarte de todas tus tareas. ¡Te quiero un montón ami, espero que te mejores muy pronto!

 **Yupina BL:** ¡Bebeshote hermoso! Todo esto no fue posible sin tu apoyo (y tu fabulosa presión ajajaj) eres un cielo conmigo, sobre todo por estar pendiente de mis fics y de mi todo este tiempo, y entender que soy el ser humano más lento de toda la faz de la tierra. Me alegra tanto que te gustaran los tatuajes de Levi, él tiene esa pinta de chico malo, pero en realidad es un hombre muy bueno (que le gusta dar nalgadas). Eren no es un bebé tan inocente cuando se deja llevar por el calor de pasión, eso quedó comprobado. ¡Espero que la espera haya valido la pena! Sé que me tardé mucho, así que hice mi mejor esfuerzo. Gracias por tus hermosos reviews, ¡un abrazo de koala!

 **Gusanito Senpai:** Tenías toda la razón con pensar en que Levi no se resistiría en hacerle cosas malas al no tan inocente gatito. Eren tampoco soportó la tensión que Levi ejercía sobre él y se vio tentado. Con solo haber logrado sacarte una bonita sonrisa me siento más que satisfecha así que espero que se haya repetido con este cap. Espero que no sea tan tarde, la universidad me tenía como loca. De todas formas disfruté mucho escribiendo para ustedes. ¡Y gracias por tu vinito review, eres un cielo!

 **Luna de Acero:** ¡Ay, Dios, muchas gracias por esas palabras! Jajaja me siento profundamente halagada, realmente fue una sorpresa leerte por aquí. Espero que este cap haya sido tan bueno como el anterior y lo hayas podido disfrutar, no soy muy buena con esa clase de escenas pero ahí vamos. Mil gracias por tu review y tus palabritas, y sobre todo, darle una oportunidad. ¡Un abrazo gigante, que tengas un bonito día!

 **Daniella Wollkat:** ¡Disculpa la tardanza! Pero lo prometido es deuda y aquí está la parte final de esta fantasiosa noche de halloween. Espero la hayas disfrutado y gracias por tu review, ¡espero leerte pronto, un besos y abrazos bonita!

 **Scc Ccu:** ¡Jajajaja! Realmente me mató tu review, aún hoy después de leerlo de nuevo me sigue provocando orgullo y risa. Es que quería precisamente que se sitiera ilegal, aunque eso Levi se lo pasó por delante cuando lo hizo suyo en el baño de Hanji, realmente se dejaron llevar y la edad de ambos quedó en un segundo plano. ¿Qué se le puede hacer? A Eren le gustan mayores, de esos que llaman señores. ¡Disculpa mi tardanza! Espero que disfrutaras del cap, gracias por darme siempre tu apoyo, me haces muy feliz. ¡Besos y abrazos!

 **Guest:** ¡Hola, muchas gracias! Me alegra que disfrutes de la narración, es lo mínimo que le puedo ofrecer a personitas tan lindas como ustedes que me dan una oportunidad. Te agradezco por haber leído el cap anterior, ¡y espero que disfrutaras este! Ten un lindo día.

 **Laala Chan:** ¡Mi amiguita hermosa! Ni creas que me olvidé de ti, ahora nos ponemos al día, tienes muchas cosas que contarme, así que espera. La universidad me tenía muerta, eso lo sabes, al igual que tú con tus exámenes. Me alegra leer que era lo que buscabas porque disfruté mucho escribiéndolo, es como una loca noche de verano donde todo puede pasar, y en realidad pasó de todo. Eren terminó entre los brazos del hombre que ahora se ha convertido en su fantasía adolescente y seguramente se van a frecuentar bastante en el futuro. Espero que te haya gustado y esto sea como una lectura refrescante después de lo ocupada que debes estar. Mil gracias por tu apoyo y siempre estar ahí, Lala Tomelilla mi amiga brujita (siempre recuerdo ese libro ajaja) ¡Espero leerte pronto, gracias por el precioso review!

 **ShLuna:** ¿Cómo lo supo? (inserte meme de Pedro el mono) Sí, me gusta que sea mayor que él, hace las cosas más interesantes e ilegales ajajaja. Y bueno, veo que ambas lo disfrutamos así que no hay problema. Es que hasta ellos se pasaron por encima la barrera de la edad y se dedicaron a celebrar la noche de todos los santos como se debía. ¿Te gustó? ¿Valió la pena? ¡Espero que sí! Me alegra mucho que le dieras una oportunidad. Gracias por tu review, ¡ten un día precioso!

 **InnaRotten:** ¡Hola! ¡Aquí la segunda parte, después de haber pasado 84 años! Gracias por haber leído el cap anterior y por tu review, ¡besos y abrazos linda!

 **Nickolaz:** ¡Hola, hola! Cien flores ya es el siguiente de la lista, es que necesitaba terminar este para alivianar el trabajo, así que la siguiente actualización será de nuestro hermoso cairen. Levi con tatuajes nos da diez años de vida, es simplemente sexy, ¡me entusiasma que alguien más lo disfrute como yo! Disculpa tanto la tardanza, pero espero que con esto haya valido la pena la espera. Muchas gracias por el apoyo en mis fics, ¡eres un cielo! Espero que tengas un lindo día lleno de buenas vibras.

 **Fujimy:** ¡No te preocupes! A ti te perdono todo, con solo leerme ya me siento bendecida y afortunada ajajaja. Eren es un niño inocente que cuando se le prende la chispa olvida todo eso, se nota que se dejó llevar con Levi, ¿y quién no? ¡Levi es demasiado guapo! Ah, y Levi puede ser tan tierno pero al mismo tiempo tan pasional, como su cara oculta en la intimidad. Disculpa que me demorara tanto con la actualización, pero ya traje el final así que espero que lo disfrutes. De nuevo, gracias por siempre darme tu apoyo, te tengo en mi cora. ¡Besos y abrazos!

 **Evelyn Castro:** ¡Muchas gracias corazón de melocotón! Me halaga tanto que te guste como escribo, es mi marca ajaja espero seguir mejorando para poder traer cosas a tu altura. ¡Te agradezco el apoyo, bonita, ten un lindo día!

 **Bueno, mis amores, espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, ¡nos vemos en una próxima actualización!**

 **¿Un review? ¡Su opinión me importa mucho!**


End file.
